A Different Fate
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: 150 Contingency Orders. Two Sith. One Supreme Chancellor. One Grand Army of the Republic. A static Jedi Order, a teenager that happens to be the Crown Prince of Mandalore, and a Jedi Knight that decides a different fate.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your Duchess."_

A strangled gasp broke over the comlink.

"No," Korkie whispered while he listened to the live feed. The comlink that connected him to his father was silent for now. He felt his knuckles tighten on the table, the frown on his face deepening. _"No."_

_"You should ave chosen the Dark Side Master Jedi."_

The lights seemed to flicker ever so slightly. The walls of the Nite Owls compound shook. The civilian families glanced at each other nervously, stepping away from the holoprojector.

Fenn Rau stepped through the crowd surrounding the prince, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Footsteps echoed from over the speakers, barely covering the pained sounds of someone choking. _"Your emotions betray you...your fear...and yes, your anger! Let your anger deepen your hatred!"_

_"Don't...listen to...him...Obi."_

_"Quiet!"_

Fenn glanced upwards, watching the sconces swing and the cargo crates tremble. He...he knew this kid was odd. It was suspected this _kid, _their crown prince...well, he was probably the son of the Duchess. That would make him a bastard, unable to take the throne of Mandalore or govern his clan in the old tradition. Bastards simply did not have a place in Mandalorian history.

Neither did pacifists.

Or the son of a ginger, flirting Jedi.

_Funny how that is changing in a single generation...maybe. _

General Kenobi's voice broke through the silence. _"...you can kill me...but you will never destroy me...it takes strength to resist the Dark Side. Only the WEAK embrace it!"_

_"It is more powerful than you know."_

_"And those who oppose it will be more powerful than you'll ever be!" _There was a faint growl. Obi-Wan's voice softened. _"I know where you're from...I've been to your village...I know the decision to join the Dark Side wasn't yours. The Night Sisters made it for - "_

_"Silence!"_

"...Dad..." Korkie murmured. "Come _on."_

_"You think you know me?!"_ Maul shouted. _"It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but YOU! Nothing but this MOMENT!"_

A whimper was barely heard over the speakers.

_"And now...the perfect tool for my vengeance...is in front of us...I never planned on killing you...but I will make you share my pain...Kenobi."_

A scream echoed over the comm, followed by rapid footsteps.

Korkie buckled, only being supported by Fenn's arm.

_"Satine…" _Master Kenobi shouted.

"Kid, turn it off."

"Mom…" Korkie whispered brokenly. He leaned all of his weight against the holoprojector, tears falling down his pale face. In the dim light, he looked more like a famous Jedi than a member of the Kryze clan. "Mom…"

_Bo…you're too late, _Fenn thought while a few people widened their eyes at their prince. Suspecting the legitimacy of their prince was one thing...but to find it out _now_

_"Remember my dear Obi-Wan...I've loved you always...I...always will..."_

"No," Korkie whispered. His fist that held the comlink clenched. The little machine, one of their only ways to communicate...was gone in a crunch and a faint sizzle. He bowed his head, shoulders shaking silently, tears

"Kid -" Fenn began.

_"NO!"_

Satine Kryze was, without a doubt…dead.

* * *

_Author's Note: I had to watch Satine's death for this prologue. But hey...angst ;)_

_Let me know how you think this fic is gonna go. I'm really excited for it. _

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	2. Revenge of the Jedi

Chapter One: Revenge of the Jedi

* * *

Anakin leaned against the desk, trying to control his heavy breathing and pounding heart. He could not quite understand what just happened in the last twenty minutes. Yes, the lightsabers blurred together and people were stabbed and there was yelling, so much yelling. Anger too, fear, crying, confessions.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, thinking that Padmé was safe, their child was safe, on Coruscant, a few blocks away.

Palpatine had been lying. Lying. That's what he'd been doing. Lying.

"What the fuck just happened?"

He cracked his eyes open, blearily focusing on Mace Windu. There was blood spattered on the ground and the smell of burning flesh in the air. "What Mace?"

Mace rolled his eyes, holding his arm close to his chest while he sat against the wall. Right, his hand had been cut off at the wrist. _By...who? Who did it?_ Blood stained the clothing, but the heat of a lightsaber typically cauterize a wound. He scanned the office, shivering at the red velvet and…

They looked at the broken window, where the body of Chancellor Sheeve Palpatine was sprawled beside it, drool coming out of his mouth, the smell of excrement coming from him. There was a smoking hole where his heart was, his face wrinkled and deformed by lightning.

Chancellor Palpatine.

Darth Sidious.

What. The. Fuck.

"Mace... about what the Chancellor - Darth Sidious was saying - about Senator Amidala and - "

"Skywalker, I don't give a fuck what is happening in your life right now. Just tell me that you had your body camera on - and the cameras were recording in this office."

Anakin blinked, trying to figure out what to say and deciding to just nod. He darted forward when Mace began to stand, helping to balance the older Jedi. "Easy - losing a limb takes a lot out of you, you're probably close to shock or - "

"Skywalker - I'm not gonna go into shock. But...Fisto, Mundi, Koth...I can't find their Force - "

Anakin looked over towards the entrance of the office, where the bodies...or _heads _ of their fellow Jedi where on the floor. There was no way any of them were breathing. "Neither can I."

" - I'll contact the head of Coruscant security, have Vice - "

"He supports Palpatine - and technically he is the head of Republic right now."

Mace sighed, letting himself be guided onto the sofa. There was sweat on his brow. "Okay...Master Kenobi is the head of the Sky Corps, they have the authority to halt space travel into and out of Coruscant. You're third in command, behind Commander Cody - you do it. Now." He fumbled for his comlink, muttering while Anakin went to the navicomputer of the Chancellor. "I'll contact the police, have Coruscant be put into a state of emergency and Vice _ under supervision for a suspected threat to his life."

Anakin froze, staring at the navicomputer screen. He could feel the wind of Coruscant behind him, so many sentients unaware that the Galaxy was about to change...but that wasn't what he was shocked at that moment.

Right now, he was staring at...at…

Shaking his head, Anakin read the orders again, mindlessly hooking up the mouse and scrolling slowly.

Order Fifty Five….

Order Fifty Eight…

Order Sixty…

But the contingency orders were in some dialect of Mando'a…

Shaking his head, he dismissed the screen and dug out his comlink.

It was fried.

Glancing helplessly at Mace, a slight, deranged smile crossed his face when the Master of the Order finished his call and chucked his own comlink over.

Anakin caught it, punching in his emergency frequency code before contacting Air and Travel Command.

"Skywalker," Mace murmured while they waited for the office to answer.

"Hmm?"

Mace glanced at the floor, then looked him in the eye. "Thank you...for remaining on the Light Side...I know how hard it is to do that when those you love are threatened."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, wondering what to say - but then Air and Travel Command picked up.

* * *

"Take cover, take cover!"

Ahsoka dropped to the ground, grimacing while she heard the missiles singing overhead. Her men were around her, shouting orders, crawling on their bellies to avoid the shrapnel falling on the ground, screaming in pain -

"Kryze! Back behind the - damn it!"

Beside her, Rex gave a gusty sigh and moved his hands off his head. The smoke was clearing gradually, but it was clear enough to witness the Crown Prince of Mandalore scrambling away from their hideout and throwing droid poppers towards the advancing enemy.

Was it Ahsoka's imagination, or did the poppers reach farther than they should have from a human's arm?

"Holy _shit," _Rex muttered.

Korkie Kryze was jumping into the fray of droids, igniting a lightsaber out of nowhere and slicing ten droids in a single spin. He landed on his feet, grinning while hundreds of droids cocked their guns on him. _"Hello there!"_

"Freeze Jedi scum!" Several droids shouted.

Korkie rolled his shoulders, idly spinning his lightsaber before settling into the opening Soresu form. For a teenager, the form was almost immaculate. "So uncivilized."

"He's providing a distraction!" Ahsoka whispered yelled. She activated her comlink, whispering: "Concentrate on the droids - we need to hold this area until we hear from the Nite Owls."

The sound of hundreds of guns cocking and men yelling while they raced forward caused the droids to break their concentration. Half started to fire at Korkie, half at the clones.

"Rex!" Ahsoka shouted while they moved forward, back to back. "I'll protect Korkie's back - you contact Fenn, see where he is!"

"Yes sir!"

With a nod, she went into the fray, deflecting blasts and trying to protect her men when she could. When her masters had left her a month ago to deal with the mess that was Mandalore, she didn't expect this.

"Sir, on your left!"

Ahsoka whipped around, slicing a droid clean in half. "Thanks Shortshot - take a unit, destroy the commando droids that were reported to be closing in two clicks away. Oh - and have someone contact Rex, he'll tell you what to do about the -"

Shots fired from the buildings around them. Everyone tried to duck out of harm's way, though some wound up screaming in pain. She winced.

"The turrets. We need to do something about the turrets!"

"Sir yes sir!"

* * *

Korkie was so focused on destroying the droids he barely noticed Ahsoka beside him. But due to being Force Sensitive - with a midi-chlorian count higher than Anakin Skywalker - he gave her the barest of nods and continued to deflect blasts.

"We're just holding ground?" he shouted over the blaster fire and shouting.

"Yeah - why do you - " Ahsoka deflected a blas, watching it destroy the droid that it came from. "Why do you have a lightsaber?"

"Why do you?" Korkie laughed at her expression, ducking in front of her to destroy a commando droid. He did it so flawlessly, so perfectly that she barely realized what was happening.

Ahsoka stood, lowering her lightsaber in the middle of the battleground. "Who _are _you?"

Prince Kryze pushed his ginger hair back, looking at her with eyes that were _way _too familiar. "Who do you think, my dear?"

* * *

_Author's note: Hello there xD welcome to the first chapter of this fic! I'm so excited for this story! Eeeee!_

_Let me know what you think!_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	3. Breaking News

Chapter Two: Breaking News

* * *

"Have you managed to get a transmission to Coruscant yet?" Obi-Wan asked while he wandered to the command tent. Only himself and Cody had access to it 24/7. He was still utterly exhausted from the battle two days ago...he still couldn't quite believe that Grievous was dead. Disassembled. Whatever. The war was one step closer to being finished.

...but now to find the Sith Lord that's controlling the war.

Cody shook his head, looking from the holoprojector to his General. He given up wearing his armor, sticking to his blacks. The bags under his eyes were incredibly dark. "It seems weird that nothing has been given besides an order to hold our positions and not engage in battle."

"I can't even reach Anakin - or Mandalore."

"Hmm…" Cody nudged his General's shoulder, keeping his voice low. "Obi-Wan - I think Rex can protect your kid."

Startled, Obi-Wan glanced at his commander. He wondered for a moment how anyone could possibly know about his son -

Cody offered a smile, turning his attention to a slow blinking light. "You two look pretty similar General - and I may have overheard you and Duchess Kryze coming him one time we were escorting her en ship. You three need some counseling."

Obi-Wan smiled, about to say something, some jest about his small family - but then his attention was turned to a screech as a new call came in.

Mace Windu's face popped upwards. He looked so incredibly stressed, though a smile crossed his face when he caught sight of the two of them _"Obi-Wan, Cody - am I relieved to see you two."_

Cody raised his eyebrows, sharing a confused look with his general. "General Windu, what do you mean?"

Mace sighed, his hand moving offscreen and moving it back with a drink in his hand. He took a gulp and shook his head. _"Anakin and I found the Sith Lord."_

"Anakin? Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan stepped forward, his heart pounding. "What the hell has happened since I left Coruscant?"

_"...that I can't tell you at the moment. The police force and I have yet to determine what to release to the media - but I'm sure the Holonet will have something by tonight."_

"Mace, you're not making sense."

_"Look,"_ Mace took another gulp of his beer. _"Just...be prepared to calm your men down Cody - and Obi-Wan, I want you to field all requests for comments. Please. We have to control the situation."_

Obi-Wan scoffed in disbelief. "But you will not tell me what is - "

_"Do you trust me Master Kenobi?"_

"What - yeah, of course."

"Then just wait for tonight's Holoreport - we'll call a Council meeting once we have made contact with everyone and ensured their survival."

Obi-Wan nodded, watching the screen fizzle. Pressing a fist to his lips, he stared at the projector and tried to figure out what just happened.

"Well...shit just got interesting."

"I feel like I should head back to Coruscant."

"But we don't know what will - "

"Cody - you're ranked militarily higher than most Jedi. Technically, you're in the top ten in command." Obi-Wan offered a smile, readjusting his cloak around him. "You're in charge here on Utapau. If the Pau'ans ask questions just tell them to watch the 'net."

Cody glanced towards the tent roof, a small smile playing on his lips while his general turned to walk out of the tent. "You call General Skywalker reckless?"

Obi-Wan turned around, walking backwards for a moment. He grinned. "Well _he _learned it from Master Jinn - I'm just naturally a piece of shit."

Cody snorted, waving a hand at his general. "Go. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Aayla frowned, turning the Holoprojector off. "That was the weirdest comm call I've ever received from Master Windu."

Bly snorted, massaging a spot on the side of his head. "Disconcerting is a better word for it."

"Mmm. So we're stuck on Felicia for a few more weeks... lovely."

They walked out of the temporary command center, quietly musing over the words of the Master of the Order. _Check the Holonet. Stay on Felicia. Don't talk to the press. _

Weird. All of it was weird. Everyone was exhausted and wanted off this planet.

Aayla personally thought the war had been pointless. Yes, what the Separatist Confederacy of States did was illegal, but they had been willing to negotiate and create alliances with the Republic on more than one occasion.

She knew - from Kit Fisto - that there was a Sith Lord at play, controlling both sides of the war, manipluating everything.

Not every Jedi outside of the Council knew that, but it was a common rumor.

Aayla waved a goodbye to Bly and stepped into her tent. She sighed as the flap closed, undoing her lekku harness and rubbing at the sore skin. This one was getting old, she'd have to buy a new one soon.

_Though they cost so much damn money._

Everyone had different lekku measurements, so customization was a must. It was one of the most popular trades in the Galaxy, and it wasn't dying out soon.

_I can probably convince Kit to buy it for me as a Lifeday present, _she thought with a pang. Something in their connection had felt odd for a few days. She couldn't quite pin point it, though she was incredibly worried.

She settled down on her mat, taking her journal out of her knapsack when someone wrapped on the post frame.

"Come in?"

Bly poked his head in, a frown on his face. "You're gonna want to watch the 'net General."

"What can possibly be so bad?"

"General... just do me a favor and watch it."

"Okay…" Aayla pulled out her datapad, putting the journal aside. She flicked through a few channels after turning it on, aware that Bly had disappeared outside the join his shouting brothers.

A frown began pulling on her face when she began to notice the headlines. At random, she clicked one of them dated five days ago.

Sound came blasting through. A female Twi'lek news reporter popped on screen. Aayla muted it - she was hard of hearing anyways - and scrolled to the script in Basic.

_Good evening, this is Magan reporting from Coruscanti One. I interrupt your scheduled programming to bring you some shocking developments in the war effort - one that includes startling discoveries made by Master of the Order and General Mace Windu, with the assistance of the "Hero with no Fear" General Skywalker and a few other choice Jedi._

"What are you up to Ani?" Aayla murmured, feeling fear prickle at the thought of her longtime friend being in danger. She scrolled down a bit farther.

_Four weeks ago, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were called back from the Siege of Mandalore to rescue the Chancellor, whom had been taken hostage by Lord Dooku during the Battle of Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker would kill Dooku in a tense battle and would perceed to rescue the Chancellor with the help of Kenobi._

Aayla smirked a little - it drove Master Kenobi nuts that the media considered him a sidekick.

_As reward, Chancellor Palpatine would request that Skywalker be put on the Jedi Council to be the eyes and ears of the Senate. Meanwhile, the Council requested Skywalker spy on the Chancellor. According to Master Windu, the Council had become nervous about the Chancellor's continued increase of emergency powers._

"... weren't we all nervous about it?"

_Anakin Skywalker would, through a serious of confrontations with Chancellor Palpatine, would discover that Chancellor Palpatine was in fact, the Sith Lord the Council had suspected was controlling the war._

_He has remained tight lipped what the confrontations were about._

Aayla stopped reading, massaging the base of her neck. She wasn't sure if she could process any of this. Not now. The Sith Lord... Palpatine? The old man that needed saving so much?

She shook her head, continuing to read despite the need to throw up.

_Windu would confront Palpatine in his office with two Jedi whose identities have yet to be released to the public. Windu's body cam - and the other Jedi's - confirm what the Jedi suspected: Chancellor Palpatine was indeed the Sith Lord Darth Sidious._

_Windu would barely survive the ensuing battle, saved only by Skywalker who ran in at the nick of time and ended Palpatine's life. His body cam was also on._

This time Aayla did vomit, barely snatching the waste basket near her mat. She heaved for a bit, not wanting to continue reading.

But she did, learning that Anakin had been relieved from active duty due to mental concerns, that the Republic and the Separatist State had both called a cease fire, that the Vice Chancellor had been stripped of all powers on the account of taking bribes and sexual misconduct, that Coruscant airspace had been locked down, that there was currently no one in charge of the Republic but...the Jedi, at least until the Senate could come to a hasty decision about an interim Chancellor until the next election cycle.

She read feverishly throughout the night, hearing her men exclaim about what had happened, worrying what would happen - to herself, the Jedi, the clones, the Republic…

...Kit.

* * *

_Author's Note: hellooooo_

_Welcome to another chapter of this lovely fic! Anyone notice the little hint when I'm referring to Korkie and Satine? Hmm? Enjoy! ;)_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	4. Manda'lor or Duchy

Chapter Three: Manda'lor or Duchy?

* * *

"Gods I've never been so nervous - should I be this nervous - is it Mandalorian to be this nervous - I feel sick - what if I puke on someone's armor that's a family heirloom or - "

Satine watched her son pace back and forth on the carpet in the living area of the Kryze clan castle, a bemused smile on her face. She knew it was an important day - after all, how many times a decade did the Council of Clans meet to discuss the fate of their system?

Shaking her head, Satine pushed her wheelchair forward and caught the elbow of her teenage son when he paced by. "Korkie."

_"What_ Mom?"

She raised her eyebrows, giving a gentle smack to his elbow. "You want the respect of this system but you can't even respect your own mother?"

Korkie sighed, running a hand through his ginger hair - a habit of his father's. He was dressed simply, in Kryze colors. The only addition that was out of place was his lightsaber, clipped to his belt.

"I know this is alot," she whispered, "but you can do this. I did."

"Yeah, in front of the _New Mandalorians. _Not both factions of Mandalorians - one of them despises us Kryze's! What if you get injured again? I can't lose you - especially when we don't know if Dad is - "

Satine watched him stride to a nearby armchair and slump into it. She bit her lip, remembering the awful, hazy days after Maul's attack. Her sister had managed to extract her barely breathing body from Sundari Palace, escorting her to a makeshift hospital. The pain and the shouting and the helpless laughter of Obi-Wan and the doctors shouting for more blood. Mostly she remembered being told that yes, she would survive, but no amount of bacta could fix her severed spine.

But she was forever grateful to be alive, to be fighting for control of her system alongside Mandalorians, regardless of clan feuds.

But now that both sides had caused a cease fire... because Palpatine was the Sith Lord, Dooku was dead, Grievous, nobody had any idea what to do…

The Council of Clans was meeting to discuss how to govern. A Manda'lor and Duchy combination like in ancient times, or something entirely different?

Satine rolled forward, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. His head was still buried in his hands and she suspected that he was crying.

"Your father is alive."

"How do you know?"

"Well...I believe Master Yoda is terrified enough by me to not keep something like that a secret. I _did _threaten him rather severely when you were born."

Korkie gave a strained laugh, rubbing at his eyes when he glanced up. He looked so much like his father did at that age it hurt. "You did what Mom?"

"A story for another time." Satine squeezed his shoulder. "Right now we need to head to the Council Hall across planet - you need to defend your right to govern as Duke while there is a Manda'lor. My family did awful things separating the two...I did too. But your generation can start to fix that. We do it correctly this time, and there's no more fighting."

"We're Mandalorians...we always fight."

Satine tried to smile. "...yeah...but maybe we can put it towards good use now. Fight the injustices of the Galaxy or something...what?"

"...what if...what if they don't accept me because of…"

"You're a Jedi's bastard? A whore's son? An illegitimate child born out of wedlock?"

Korkie winced, though he did nod eventually.

"Well…" Satine rolled back a little, then leaned her elbows on her knees. "They accepted you leading during the siege. I don't see why they wouldn't accept you - and if they don't - well, you said it yourself. You're Mandalorian. You can fight and argue your way out of anything."

There was a knock at the door. Captain Rex poked his head in, his face grim. It was eerie how much he looked like members of the Fett clan - dark skin, blue eyes, blonde eyes…

"Transport ready?" Satine asked, wheeling herself around. She _could _use an automatic wheelchair, but there was something satisfying about manually pushing herself about. It gave her a sense of independence she wasn't used too.

Rex nodded, stepping into the living chambers. He was dressed in his armor, sans a helmet. "Ahsoka decided to run a scout mission with some of our men and Fenn's people - she thought a Jedi's presence would make things worse."

"See?" Korkie muttered while he stood.

"Korkie?" Satine murmuered, waiting for her son to come into her line of vision.

"What?"

"To be blunt - you may be a bastard, but you're a _Kryze _bastard. You have so much more worth than you are giving yourself. If you don't understand that…" Satine tried to smile, though it failed. "Our people will not accept you."

* * *

"Enough! Enough!"

"Kryze's don't even deserve to be a clan!"

"My _ancestors _held the title of Manda'lor for centuries!"

"We held the Dark Saber - "

"You allowed Duchess Kryze to be stabbed, you Vizla's!"

Korkie sighed, slumping in his chair. He scanned the large Council Hall - there was seating for each of the clans. There were roughly 50 main clans, with each section seperated into a few dozen for the smaller branches of each clan.

There must have been close to two thousand people there. It was the largest turnout of the Council of Clans he could remember...but the sheer amount of people and Force signatures and shouting and emotion was giving him a migraine.

He was in the front row of the Kryze section, sitting between his mother and an uncle. Most of his immediate family had known whose son he was - and the rest sort of shrugged and moved on.

A hand rested on his shoulder. It was his mother.

"If you don't speak your peace now - when?"

Korkie bit his lip, then nodded. He stood stiffly, moving to the podium in front of his clan. It was an old style microphone, but it would do the job. No one in his clan had spoken yet - all of them were too busy watching the other clans bicker and shout at each other.

Swallowing hard, he tapped at it once.

The microphone screeched.

The cameras zoomed to him.

_"Recongonizing Crown Prince Klaudius Kryze to the podium."_

"Correction," he cast his gaze on the Fett clan, then every clan that had voiced their hatred for Jedi over the past years. "My name is Klaudius Robert Kryze-Kenobi."

There were more than a few gasps. A few dozen voices shouted out "bastard" and "whore's son." A plum pit was thrown at him - though he managed to catch it rather easily.

"I will not deny the rumors." Korkie let the pit fall while he glanced at his mother. She was smiling and gave a small nod. "But my heritage is only a fraction of who I am. I am a Mandalorian, born and raised. I may not have much knowledge of the warrior ways...but thanks to my father I have enough."

_Defend the duchy…_

He was well aware of the silence in the Council Hall.

Gripping the edges of the podium, Korkie raised his voice. "We all came here with the intention to figure out what the hell to do with our government."

"No thanks to you," the new head of the Merrick clan spat at his podium. "You or your whore mother."

"Oh shut up - let the kid speak."

Korkie blinked in surprise - it was Ursa Wren, the heir of the warrior Wren clan. She was heavily pregnant, though glaring hard enough at the Merrick clan to kill.

He nodded in thanks, and continued.

"My family has done their share of damage...but we all have. We would rather fight each other than fight the injustices of the Galaxy - it's part of the reason why we are so disliked. Because every generation one of us fucks up and civil war breaks out."

The head of the Fett clan stepped forward, his cane clicking on the floor. "Kryze...we have held the title of Manda'lor more than any clan in our history. My own son Jango was considered such before his untimely death - just as your mother was considered Duchess. Two seperate governments for the same people. How do we propose we meld them together?"

"We don't."

Shocked murmurs rang through the hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Satine leaned over and muttered something to their uncle.

Korkie raised his voice to be heard. "I came here with the intention to defend the duchy, to propose that we have both a Manda'lor and a duchy, like in ancient times. A Manda'lor voted by the people every fifty years - to organize our people, to be the leader of our traditions whether they are new or old, to settle conflicts within our system...and a duchy voted every twenty-five years, with two terms if wanted, to represent us to the Galaxy, to govern us as advised by the Prime Minister and the parliment the Manda'lor is head of. To work together for a more peaceful Mandalore...but that cannot happen today."

The head of the Merrick clan snorted. "Surprise surprise, the Kryze - "

"Shut up!" Someone from a lesser branch of the Kryze clan shouted.

Korkie took control back before it could leave him again. "We need a government in this time of strife and chaos. Goddess knows what will happen if we attempt a new government _now._..and our current duchy is all we've got."

Chaos erupted. People shouted and yelled threats. About half of one clan began to pack up and move to leave. The hate in the hall was overwhelming...though through the fog he noted that the clans Wren, Fett, and about 30 others were mostly quiet, whispering among themselves.

He glanced at his mother, whom was watching curiously.

The head of the Fett clan rapped his cane for silence. It was immediately given. He scanned the crowd, his voice a croak. "I...agree with Crown Prince Klaudius. Now is not the time for a new government...and I'm sure that Duchess Kryze has learned enough in the past months to realize that the old ways will not die?"

One of the cameras zoomed to Satine. She looked incredibly small on camera, though she straightened in her wheelchair and gave a nod. A rue smile pulled at her lips. "A spinal injury and an estranged sister reconciling does that, Ser Fett. If given the opportunity, I will rule for however long is needed until we as a system can determine how to proceed."

There was some strained laughter. Ser Fett managed a smile.

"All in favor of restating Duchess Kryze as interium duchess?" Ursa Wren shouted.

The shouts of ayes drowned out the nays. Everyone casted their vote on the datapads - and far more than 70% wished for her rule again.

Most of clan Merrick and clan Vizsla did not even cast a vote.

"Then it's decided," Korkie turned to his mother, grinning. He dropped to his knee, head bowed. The sound of thousands of people kneeling in the stands.

* * *

_Author's note: I threw you all a curve ball with Satine surviving hmm? ;) I thought it fit well with the story. And I'm curious - who picked up on my hints that she was still alive? _

_Mandalorian politics fascinate me - and I simply just adapted them to fit my needs. Oh well. _

_What do you think will happen now? Do you think Obi-Wan and Korkie will reunite? Or Ahsoka and Anakin? _

_Stay tuned :D_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	5. A New Hope

Chapter Four: A New Hope

* * *

Obi-Wan leaned back in the pilot's seat, heaving a sigh. He was only hours from Coruscant, though he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it through clearences.

"That's ridiculous," he muttered, "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. A High General. A Master Jedi - I'm talking to myself."

He glanced over at the radio, tempted to turn it on again. It was horrifying, what had happened.

But in all honesty...he just wanted to know if Korkie was okay. He watched the broadcast of the Council of Clans, had felt his heart swell with pride while his son made his speech. Mandalorian politics was something he would never agree with, but if this current situation brought along some bit of peace - and less assassination attempts - he was all for it.

Glancing at the controls, he nodded in approval and was considering taking a nap when his comlink chirped.

"Anakin?"

Anakin was grinning, pushing his hair back from his face. He looked tired, though incredibly happy, bouncing on his toes a bit. _"Master! Hi! I'm glad you're not dead!"_

"Yeah - same goes to you...may I ask what happened with the Chance - "

_"Later!" _Anakin turned the comlink, and from the sounds of it knelt. Two bassinets filled the screen, each containing a small bundle and tiny hats. _"Luke and Leia! Twins!"_

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head with a smile. He had known for years about the relationship between Anakin and Padmé - and when he had seen her for the first time after the siege - well, it didn't take a genius to figure out who the father was.

According to his friends, Mace had gotten drunk with his men when the news broke about Padmé's scandalous pregnancy.

He studied the two newborns, watching them peacefully sleep. His heart pulled when he remembered Korkie at that age.

"Congratulations Anakin - and how's Padmé?"

Anakin shifted the comlink back to him, having the decency to look sheepish. _"You know?"_

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out how you two look at each other - and I doubt you would be this excited if Rush Clovis was the father."

_"Right…"_

"Besides." Obi-Wan scratched at his beard. "I'm sure you've seen the broadcast of the Council of Clans - I'm hardly one to judge."

_"Huh? I'm sorry, I haven't watched the news. Padmé was in labor for fourteen hours. She's taking a nap now."_

Obi-Wan waved his hand, deciding that the Senator of Naboo could handle it. "You'll find out soon enough. So I take it Padmé is fine? No complications?"

Anakin grimaced, setting the comlink somewhere so he could talk and scoop up a fussing bundle - Leia, judging by the pink blanket. He was quiet for awhile, then sighed. _"I had nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth."_

"Ah... yeah?"

_"I... don't really want to talk about it. Everyone is safe and healthy. That's what I care about right now."_

"Well if you're sure...I am always here if you need me Anakin."

_"...I know."_

"Anyways...I'll be on Coruscant soon Anakin - could you clear my ship by any chance?"

Anakin nodded, holding his daughter close even when she finished fussing and began to sleep, snuffling a bit. He traced a finger over hers, smiling when she grasped his finger tightly. _"Sure. Though technically I am on medical leave right now for three weeks - Mace granted it."_

Obi-Wan had to smile. "I'm not surprised. He's not as much as a hard-ass you think he is."

A small laugh escaped Anakin. _"I'm realizing that - Master, we're in for one hell of a ride aren't we?"_

"Mmm - it appears so. But we are Jedi...our lives would be boring if we weren't saving the Galaxy in between wooing Senators."

_"And Duchesses?"_

Obi-Wan laughed, glancing at the hyper-space drive and realizing he needed to pull out soon. "Yes...and Duchesses."

* * *

"I don't want to know, I don't care, just tell me you don't have another child running around the Galaxy because there's enough of both you and Skywalker to make me want to drink in every bar on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan blinked while he stepped down the ramp of his ship, then gave a small grin. He had to tug his robe around him tight and raise his voice, as it was incredibly windy. "You saw the Holonet Master Windu? I'm quite proud."

Mace Windu heaved a sigh, glancing at the Coruscanti skyline. His amputated arm was bound in a sling, his stump peeking out from the covering. "Please tell me your child is not the one that we found on Mandalore seventeen years ago that had an above average midi-chlorian - you're kidding."

"Satine _is _Force Sensitive, as most Mandalorians are. My midi-chlorian count isn't _that _high, but I suppose two Force Sensitive people are bound to concieve an even more Force Sensitive child."

"Hmmm - you took him to Illium?"

"Naturally. He has an amethyst kyber crystal."

"He's your only child?"

"That I know of - I did have some wild teenage years."

Mace shook his head, beckoning Obi-Wan to follow. It was eeriely silent while they walked into the hangar - only padawans and Temple workers and a few clones were in there. They walked slowly, taking everything in, not saying anything.

_Peace. _It wasn't a concept anymore. It was so close...or, close as one could come to it in this Galaxy."

"Skywalker contact you about his - ah - predicament?"

Obi-Wan smiled, reaching the end of the hangar and palming the door open. "He did - not exactly surprised."

"I'm just surprised he convinced _Senator Amidala _to sleep with him. I had come to believe that beyond his skill with mechanics and software, there was nothing in that brain but elevator music."

"You clearly haven't been around Senator Amidala enough - she can be a tad implusive."

"Oh really?"

Obi-Wan had to laugh, a sound that echoed in the halls. He didn't really know where they were walking too, but right now that was okay.

Mace chuckled a little, though it was lost when his comlink chirped. He dug for it, cursing and muttering about his lack of a limb before managing to grasp it. "Mace - "

_"Do you have bad credit? If so - "_

"God damnit." Mace shoved his comlink back into his pocket. "Master Yoda may say not to hate, but I believe robo-calls are an exception."

"Mmm - any word from Depa?"

There was a momentary slump in the older master's shoulders. He stopped at a window, looking out at the traffic. "No...no one can reach her or Caleb. I fear what has happened."

Obi-Wan nodded, being reminded of his own predicament. He put a hand briefly on Mace's shoulder before letting it drop. "Has the rest of the Council been notified of what has happened?"

"...yes, to an extent. We're doing a meeting on the current events in two standard days. We'll record it and send it to every Jedi, active and inactive."

A few padawans walked by, muttering and whispering. They sombered up when they were glanced at, nodding respectfully before scurrying away.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows when they had passed. "Record a Jedi Council meeting? Master Yoda would never approve."

"Yeah...well, there have been enough secrets in this Order...and this Galaxy. I began to realize that after the Hardeen incident. Some transpearancy is needed."

"You may be written up for this."

"Oh I'm aware - but he cannot stop me without causing some drama, and that's one thing he cannot stand. We have ten-thousand Jedi in the Coruscanti sect and yet it's goverened by a single Council...maybe it's time for some change."

* * *

_Author's note: hellooooo there! I know it hasn't been long since my last update, but I had most of this story planned for awhile and I just can't wait :D_

_Enjoy Anakin being...Anakin and Mace being a tad OOC. Oh well. It's my fic, my universe. _

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	6. Reunion

Chapter Five: Reunion

* * *

Ahsoka glanced upwards when a chair scraped beside her. A strained smile crossed her face. "Your Highness."

Korkie snorted, straddling the chair and pushing a mug of caf. "Here. I figured you might want that."

"Yeah thanks." Ahsoka took a sip and smiled. "This is some fancy caf - what's in it?"

"Whatever is made in the kitchen." Korkie took a drink of his own caf, glancing around the empty bar in formal dining room. No one had used this room in months, not since his mother was injured and Mandalore was at war again. "Why did you come here?"

Ahsoka shrugged, glancing at her comlink beside her. "I...had to think. The Council sent out a recorded meeting to every active and non-active Jedi…"

"About the whole Sith thing?"

"How do you know about that?"

Korkie raised his eyebrows in the dim light. Really, it was eerie how much he looked like Master Kenobi. "Well...it is all over the 'net - "

"...right."

"And Mom and Dad tend to tell me things they shouldn't. Especially if they're drunk. Which is alot - they kind of functioning alcoholics."

Ahsoka blinked, being once again reminded about the young man's parentage. She sipped at her caf, tapping her fingers on her elbow. It was very odd, what she realized she hadn't known about her masters lives...how seperate they were from what was presented to the Jedi Order and those around them.

"You can ask you know. I know it's alot to digest."

"Yeah well...I do have questions about Master Kenobi being your father - and you being extremely Force Sensitive." Ahsoka heaved a sigh. "But honestly, it's none of my business. I'm just upset he didn't trust any of us with the secret - I know why, because of the whole Jedi and Mandalorian thing and the rules and...wow."

Korkie managed a smile. Sometimes it was really easy to forget he was about the same age as her. "Thank you Ahsoka. It's...my mom's been doing a good job at fielding questions - but still."

"Yeah...so you excited we're heading back to Coruscant?"

"Mmm...I mean, I can see Dad and - but this is the first time I've been there as his son...the Council won't be happy."

"Maybe." Ahsoka thought of the headlines that were revolving around her own master and the Senator of Naboo. "Or maybe they'll be a little distracted."

Korkie shrugged, running his finger around the rim of his drink. He chin was more like his mother's than his father, and he had her thinness as well.

"...I'm excited to be home. It'll be nice not to be shot at every day. My men will appreciate it too."

Silence.

"Ahsoka?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think will happen to them?"

Ahsoka frowned. She hadn't thought that far ahead. What would happen to her men? The soldiers that had fought beside her and had her back since day one? Who even had her back when she fought as a General and not a Jedi? Who probably believed her innocence during the trial?

"I... don't know. But I think." Ahsoka swallowed and bumped her shoulder with his. "I think we have to work on getting our Mandalorian representative to the Senate."

* * *

Obi-Wan jolted from his fitful sleep when there a pounding on his door. He barely made it out of bed and into the living room when his former padawan burst in.

"Hey master - oh, you're in your underwear, were you were sleeping - doesn't matter! The first round of troops are coming in! Most of it from the Third Systems Army!"

He frowned, studying the young man blearily before it clicked. His eyes widened. "The Third Systems Army? My army?"

Anakin sniffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Our army."

"Whatever." Obi-Wan went back to his room, digging around for clothes. He pulled trousers on, desperately trying to find a tunic.

"Why do you wear so many layers?"

He pulled his out tunic over his head, catching the sash Anakin tossed him. "When are the ships coming in?"

"Umm - an hour? Yeah, in an hour."

"What? Anakin, how come no one told me?!"

Anakin shrugged, watching Obi-Wan sit on the bed and tug on his boots. "I dunno - we tried. Maybe you had your comlink on silent?"

"I didn't have my comlink on - I did." Obi-Wan shook his head and stood, shoving his comlink in his pocket. "Come on, let's get to the hangar."

* * *

Obi-Wan ignored all the chatter, all the exclamations, all the dozens of people swarming into the hangar excited to see Ahsoka and the Clones and the soldiers that had been left on Mandalore.

He was scanning the crowds, the tension dropping from his shoulders when he spotted a familiar mop of ginger hair and -

"Dad!"

Eyes turned to the scene, mouths dropping open because -

An audience was not what he cared about, not in that moment. Obi-Wan caught the tall, gangly teenager, stumbling into the nearest fighter, feeling the metal against his back. He nearly wept, holding him close, feeling him shake and try not to cry.

"It's okay," Obi-Wan whispered, pressing a kiss to his son's head. "It's okay, I'm okay, we're okay, it's over."

Korkie sniffed hard, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes when he peered at Obi-Wan. "The 'net said you were dead."

"Same for you." Obi-Wan cupped his son's face, staring at gray-blue eyes that matched his own. "We're okay, we're safe now."

"I thought I didn't have a father - I - "

"Shh," he managed a smile, trying not to think of such a scenario. "We're - "

"Ahem."

They glanced in the direction of the interrupter - whom was Mace Windu, staring at the pair of them with his arms folded over his chest and a frown on his face. It might have been intimating, had not Anakin and Ahsoka and half the fucking 501st been off to the side, grinning like mad. Half the Jedi Order too - well, with a quarter of them his old créchemates and Council members, exchanging money and giggling.

Korkie, despite having been in a literal war zone for the past year, took a half-step back at the amount of attention he was receiving. He felt his father's hand on him, heavy and reassuring. It was one thing to be a prince and - ahem - nephew of a powerful Mandalorian Duchess.

It was something else to be the son of a Jedi General, the product of a marriage that was never supposed to happen.

"Problem, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked, grinning like the little shit he was.

"You have a son...with Duchess Kryze?"

Obi-Wan tried not to wince, though he managed a wink. "Whom else?"

Mace opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and shook his head. Surveying the clones and Jedi and civilian soldiers, he said, "Anyone who needs immediate medical should head to the Healing Halls, where Madame Che will meet you. I advise Clone medics to check in with her and her team to discuss injuries and ailments. Everyone else - find your battalion and separate into your companies, et cetera. Await for a High General to come by and clear you, then you will retire to your respective barracks - is that clear?"

Mace - being the second command of the army as a whole - knew he would be obeyed.

Everyone snapped to attention.

The shout of thousands of voices yelling -. "Sir yes sir!" - echoed through the chamber.

He gave the barest of smiles, then slid his gaze to Obi-Wan. "You. Your son - my office. Now."

* * *

_Author's note: hello! Enjoy the little reunion...some things may be picking up soon ;)_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	7. Two Halves of a Whole

Chapter Six: Two Halves of a Whole

* * *

"You're not gonna kick Pops out of the Order are you? Please don't - I was an accident, he could have left the Jedi to care for me or completely been absent from my life and if anything his commitment to both me and the Jedi - "

Mace shook his head, listening to the rambling Mandalorian Prince while he sat in his office chair. It was a little hard to move around with his severed arm still, but he was becoming used to it. _When had this become his life?_

"Korkie," Obi-Wan murmured, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Take a breath, calm down. Nothing will happen to you."

Korkie stopped, taking in a shaky breath and running a hand through his hair. He sunk into the available seat at his father's gesture, burying his head in his hands.

Obi-Wan ignored the Master of the Order, sitting in the opposite chair and rubbing his son's arm. "Need anything?"

"Probably... it's…haven't taken anything in months."

"Korks…"

"May I ask what you're talking about?" Mace asked, glancing between father and son. It was eerie how similar they looked.

Korkie waved his hand, glancing upwards and offering a smile. His smile was definitely his mother's - small and little seen. "Panic disorder. Nothing to concern yourself with Master Windu. Anyways - why am I here? Please tell me it's not to expel my father from the Order...he really did his best with the situation he was given."

Mace blinked, looking at the young prince. He wished he had both hands so he could steeple his fingers together. Regardless, he leaned back in his seat. "Well you are correct that your father's commitment to both your family and the Jedi are admirable, however, I do need to dicuss it with him and Council."

"...oh."

Obi-Wan grimaced, staying quiet and looking at the floor.

"...but that will not be for a long while. We have more important things to investigate than who has spouses or children. Perhaps I'll even forget about it." Mace attempted to smile at their stunned expressions.

Obi-Wan leaned forward, eyebrows screwed together. "Then why did you call both of us here?"

"Well truly - I only needed His Highness. Your presence, Master Kenobi, was just for my amusement. It's not often the great Negotiatior shows so much emotion." Mace grinned at the sigh he recieved, and then dug into his desk drawer with one hand. He pulled out a datapad and slid it across the desk. "The datapad contains the contents of the Chancellor's Netcomputer. Anakin convinced the police station to give us a copy, as he was the one to kill Palpatine."

Korkie took it, clicking in on. He scrolled through a bit, reading quietly before giving a low whistle. "He really did control the war huh?"

"It appears that way."

Obi-Wan leaned over, looking at the screen and frowning. He shook his head when his son offered the datapad, then glanced at the Master of the Order. "Everything is written in Ancient Mando'a...how do you know how to read that Mace?"

"I don't." Mace leans back in his seat. "Someone in the police department is a member of the Kryze Clan. He is a linguistic specializing in Ancient Galactic languages - he deciphered some of it for us."

"Yeah...my cousin Lu-Lee. He's a prat." Korkie scanned what he was reading then raised his eyebrows. "These are contingency orders...for the Clone Army...it mentions an inhibitor chip in the introduction."

"How did you know Korkie specialized in ancient languages at school?" Obi-Wan asked, still a tad confused about what was happening.

"There was a banquet back about three years ago - actually, it was right before the outbreak of the war." Korkie glanced at his father and smirked. "I may have chattered Master Windu's ear off about my studies."

Mace gave a small smile. "Well it came in handy, Your Highness. We need your help deciphering these. It helps bring more evidence against Chancellor Palpatine and those who worked with him."

"You don't have enough? Mace, how is that possible?"

"Politics, Obi-Wan. That's how. If we don't act fast there will be a power vaccum and we could fall right back into civil war. We need evidence against him present and available to the public by the time an interium Chancellor is appointed to office.

"Makes sense," Korkie murmured. "Dad, you saw what happened on Mandalore."

* * *

"Anakin, you're fussing more than my children."

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable tonight!' Anakin stopped fluffing the pillows on her hospital bed and crossed his arms. "Is that a crime?!"

Outside the room - which was really more of a suite - a nurse ran by, followed by a cart jangling on its wheels.

Padmé rolled her eyes, glancing down at her son in her arms. Out of the twins, Luke was much quieter. He didn't squawk or scream as much as Leia. She bent her head, kissing his fine down hair while he suckled at her breast and gently moving the glider she was sitting in. "Your daddy drives me crazier than you two ever will."

"Hey! You made a lifelong commit - "

"Quiet your voice before you wake Leia," she hissed.

Anakin raised his hands immediately in a placacting gesture. He glanced at the bassinet by the bed, which held their sleeping daughter. It had taken most of the morning to put her to sleep - he thought newborns were supposed to sleep, not scream their bloody heads off everytime they were disturbed.

Padmé had to withhold a snicker while he walked over to the bassinet and looked down at Leia. He had been wrapped around her finger since the moment she had come into the world, screaming louder than her brother.

It amazed her that outside these walls, the Galaxy was scrambling to recover from war and figure out what the hell was happening.

It made her a little crazy that she had gone into labor barely a day after the Chancellor had been killed…

By her _husband._

She loved her children more than anything in the world already - but the surprise of having twins and the exhausting labor had bound her to the hospital recovering. She _itched _to be out on the floor of the Senate, battling for democracy and a kinder world for her children.

But at least Anakin was on leave...and therefore had no way to escape from a long needed discussion.

About the Chancellor. The Senate. The Order.

Their marriage and what would happen.

"...Ani."

Anakin's shoulders sagged when he glanced at her. It was a conversation that should have happened days ago. He sighed, sweeping up their daughter despite himself and holding her close.

Leia sniffed, opening her dark brown eyes momentarily before scrunching her face and settling down. She pressed her face into his chest and gave a sigh, her breath evening out gradually.

"...I'm gonna have to force it out of you aren't I?"

"...no. I'm just thinking of how to phrase it." Anakin walked carefully to the window, pointing at a passing ship. He'd gotten better at holding an infant in one arm while doing something in the other - like holding the other twin. "We'll be flying one of those home tommorow Leia - the staff will love you, I know it. Even Obi-Wan will, with his secret love-child and all. He'll spoil you rotten, just like Ahsoka will."

Padmé moved her son to her shoulder when he started to huff, not bothering to cover her breast while she patted his small back.

She watched her husband whisper to their sleeping daughter, smiling. How she became a wife and mother had not happened how she had intended, but it certainly would be something to laugh about in future years.

"...I had visions of you dying in childbirth." Anakin swallowed, keeping his gaze away to their daughter. Neither twin was reacting, which meant he was managing to keep his emotions reined in for the most part, so that they couldn't sense him.

"...you told me that part. Obviously it didn't happen."

Anakin quirked a smile, tracing a finger over their daughter's first. He looked too exhausted for a young man his age. "...I didn't tell you that the Chancellor tried to entice me with a Sith tale...a Sith who could keep those he loved from dying."

"...Ani."

"He knew about our marriage too - "

"With what's been revealed the past few weeks, I'm not shocked." Padmé began to move the glider, shifting her son in her arms. He sniffled, then gave a sneeze too large for his body. The action caused him to scrunch his face in discomfort, and she spent the next few minutes lulling him back to sleep.

"...I nearly fell Padmé."

That caused her to close her eyes and sigh. A few tears gathered, slipping down her face.

Anakin walked from the window and towards her, awkwardly kneeling with Leia in his arms. He snuck out a hand, clasping his wife's that was tucked under Luke's swaddling blankets.

"...what made you do the right thing?"

He brushed her thumb gently, trying to smile when she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "I want to say you."

"What?"

"It was Obi-Wan, mostly. He...Satine was in far more danger than you ever were and he - he still remained in the Light. Even when Tahl and Qui-Gon and Siri died...he stayed in the Light." Anakin squeezed her hand, glancing away. "I couldn't disappoint him. I couldn't destroy this future you were giving me."

Padmé stayed quiet, staring at their joined hands. She realized nobody would be surprised that Anakin was her husband and father. The Queen wouldn't dare cause such a scandal by expelling her from her position. The Council couldn't do anything to Anakin without making the public's fragile trust in them plummet.

She gave a short laugh, quiet enough so as to not wake her children. Untangling their hands, she wiped at her eyes.

"Padmé?"

"Your bromance saved the Galaxy Anakin."

"Padmé!"

* * *

_Author's note: hello! I'm so glad everyone is liking this fic! It makes me so happy! Now - onwards!_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	8. Homecoming

Chapter Seven: Homecoming

* * *

"General? Are you okay?"

She didn't respond, staring at the streaks of hyper-space. It was weird, how different she looked while grieving.

The end of the war hit hard on everyone. Yes, it would bring peace - but only if they acted quickly.

_And the rehabilitation...the relief efforts…_

Commander Bly came forward, standing next to his general. He put a hand on her shoulder briefly, then let it drop and stared out the command deck window. It was busy behind them, with the clones and civilian officers making sure the flagship functioned smoothly.

Most of the battalion had stayed on Felicia to help with cleaning broken droids and providing spare rations and things that seemed pointless at times but really were not.

Aayla swallowed, brushing at her face. She had been crying.

"Aayla?"

It was rare he addressed anyone from command by their first names - but sometimes, he'd learned, it was necessary.

"Kit's dead."

"...General Fisto?" Bly would admit he wasn't overly fond of the Nautolan general - the leader of their section of the army - but he made his general happy.

Or...did.

General Secura pressed her lips together, trying not to show too much emotion. Her chin quivered. "...the Order released that Fisto, was among those Mace Windu took with him to arrest the Chancellor. Kit was the last Jedi to be killed…"

It was inappropriate to hug his General. He knew that. (Though General Kenobi and Commander Cody took inappropriateness too an art form, or so the rumors went.)

Bly stuck too putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry General...he was a good man."

General Secura took in a deep breath and nodded, glancing over at her commander. "Thank you Bly."

* * *

Obi-Wan was...out of place. Not needed. There hadn't been a meeting, a class to teach, a battle to win…

He wandered the halls of the Temple aimlessly, trying to think of what to do. There was a stack of Holobooks waiting in his chambers, but he didn't know if he had the attention span to start one right now. Lesuirly pursuits were not something he was used too.

The halls of the Temple were a bit more populated than they had been - people were starting to come home. Slowly, ever so slowly.

Thousands of Jedi had been killed over the course of the war, starting at the Battle of Geonosis.

_We'll rebuild._

_We have too._

Obi-Wan stopped at a window, leaning against a windowpane. He studied the skyline, catching sight of the Senate building. It was a little insane that they were all scrabbling for power right now. Technically he knew the Jedi could take control of the Republic if the situation called for it, but he knew it was a tricky move. The people's faith in them was so... precarious right now.

They had full control of the military at least - and from what Bail had told him, there was a committee of Senators that was gaining a foothold in the Senate.

A committee started by _Padmé Amidala, _to expel the Chancellor from power and restore diplomacy. The focus of the committee was changing to electing an interium Chancellor, one that didn't have any suspicious ties and hazy details in their past.

She who couldn't do anything right now, stuck in the hospital as she was.

He worried his lip. He hadn't gone to see the twins, even though he was back on planet.

Everything was too chaotic. He almost yearned for the days when Anakin was his padawan, when a trip to Mandalore was a luxury, when his little son would tackle him in a hug and it would take hours to convince Korkie to sleep so he could spend a few precious hours with his forbidden wife.

A sigh escaped him, and he turned - only to blink at Mace Windu running down the hall and Korkie walking about thirty paces behind him.

Korkie caught sight of him and grinned, slowing down and watching the Master of the Order keep running.

"What is that about?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"Why do you always think I did something?"

"You're my son."

Korkie gave a shrug. "I don't know - we were working on the contingency orders, he got a message, and ran out of his office."

Obi-Wan frowned, then shook his head of bad thoughts. He'd find out soon enough - nothing stayed quiet in the Temple for long.

* * *

"I can't believe the war is over."

Depa glanced over at her exhausted padawan, opening her mouth to say that the hardest part had yet to pass - recovery was harder than being shot at. But she decided against it, and simply put a hand on his shoulder.

The transport jostled while they entered the atmosphere. It was strange to feel the Force presence of so many sentients again - she hadn't been on Coruscant much in the last few months.

At all, actually.

Depa closed her eyes, giving a small smile when her padawan leaned into her side and sighed. She had watched him struggle over the past few months to balance the need to for affection and praise with the stringent rules Jedi were governed by.

_But that will change soon, _she mused. Obi-Wan and Anakin were many things, but they were hardly traditional Jedi.

She presumed that those two would be at the forefront on change.

The transport clunked, indicating that they were probably past the atmosphere.

It didn't take long to reach the Temple. The pilot of the transport - a clone she didn't know - worked carefully to land. Nudging her padawan, Depa stood carefully. She was well aware of all the bruises and tender muscles she had accumulated during the last fight.

_Maybe I should head to the -_

"Depa! Caleb!"

Depa froze on the ramp, staring at her old master. Her padawan was behind her, eyes wide. Licking her lips, she managed: "You have no hand."

"Hmm?" Mace glanced at his stump and shook his head. "Blame Anakin - why didn't you answer any of our messages?"

Caleb shook himself of his shock and bounded forward, hugging his grandmaster tightly. He recieved an awkward pat on the back, as the two didn't have an overly close relationship - at the moment.

Depa cocked her head, stepping down the ramp. A slow smile spread across her face. "You were worried about me."

"Of course I was worried... you're my padawan."

Giving a laugh, Depa came closer and joined the hug.

* * *

_Author's note: hellooooo. Enjoy this chapter! :)_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	9. Debating the Duchy

Chapter Eight: Debating the Duchy

* * *

"Well you must be happy... you're sitting on the throne again...well…."

Rolling her eyes, Satine dropped her stylus and looked up at her younger sister. "I have codes on my chambers - how the hell did you get in?"

Bo-Katan shrugged, dropping her helmet on the unoccupied couch and striding to the fish tank. "Did you know the entire time Death Watch occupied Sundari they couldn't find your chambers? It's not on the blueprints at _all."_

"I'm aware of that."

"How the hell did these fish survive? Did the big ones eat the small ones?"

"Probably - how did you get in?"

"You used Korkie's conception date."

"And you know that how?"

"I hacked your medical records a few years ago - I was bored. Great way to find out your sister had an illegitimate child with a Jett'i, I highly recommend it." Bo-Katan stopped admiring the fish and turned around. She looked at her sister - the sister who had survived the massacre of their family, who was apparently the mother of Korkie, wife of a Jedi, who was far stronger than anyone thought she was, given she managed to survive a lightsaber sliding across her spine and through her body.

She plopped onto the armchair beside the couch, neatly avoiding the wheelchair. She put her feet on the kaf table and glanced over. "You haven't said if you're happy on the throne or not - it's been a few weeks since the Council of Clans."

Satine hummed, putting the datapad aside and pulling her legs onto the couch and readjusting the blanket around her. Being back in her own apartments was so...surreal, after so many months first in prison, then in a Coruscanti hospital, then in various camps in the Mandalorian system. All this with her riddur by her side, urging the Jedi to support, cheering whenever a new clan joined her side, making love her even though she felt so insecure in her own body.

She sighed, glancing out the window. The next few years would be far harder than either civil wars had been so much repair and struggle -

"Honestly, I'm just thankful Korkie survived. To lose a child...I cannot even imagine such a pain. He put himself into fire so many times... he's like his father in that instance. He cares about everyone so much more than his own life." Satine bit her lip, feeling tears blur her vision. She blinked a few times, not quite looking at her sister. "It'd be a lie to say I have not suffered from trauma or been depressed...but I'm so scared for both of them... Obi-Wan especially."

"You fear his PTSD?" Bo-Katan took her feet off the kaf table and leaned forward, frowning. "You do not believe that the Jedi Order will take care of their own? They have survived ears before - hell, they've survived wars against us then gone on to trade with us by the next year."

A chime came from Satine's comlink sitting innocently on the kaf table, though she ignored it. She thought of how often - even before the war - how exhausted her husband was on the rare occasions he was home. How he curled into himself while sleeping, drank a little too much, was fidgety in silence or too jumpy around a few too many people.

"People can recover from PTSD," Bo-Katan started slowly before frowning. "Wait - Obi-Wan is staying in the Order? I thought he would take the first chance to be here beside you and Korkie."

Satine grimaced, tapping her fingers against her knee. "Obi-Wan is many things, but he is not one to sit idly - even to be with me, his _wife _\- while the rest of the Galaxy struggles to recover. He will be out and helping in every way he can, just like during the war. Just like before the war."

"...will he ever take a break?"

"Only to die."

Bo-Katan couldn't help herself - she snorted, covering her face. She turned her head away, a little amazed at what she was hearing. She had yet to find such love like her sister's...but she wasn't sure she could handle that level of separation day to day, week to week.

"...it's only a matter of time before Korkie wants to follow in his father's footsteps...I just fear for the duchy. To give it over to another clan - they would force a Manda'lor rule, forget about the duchy, not have a joint rule - we need both Bo...either I have another child or Korkie has to make a decision where his life lies...here or with the Jedi."

"Would the Jedi take him? He's _way _past the age they take Jedi, if I remember my history." Bo-Katan chewed her lip a moment while her sister shrugged, trying to think of what to say. She shook her head, leaning back and pulling her legs close to her. All this fighting over the past years had exhausted her...what she wouldn't give to leave for a few years, try to recover and sort out her head on her own...but she couldn't leave her sister. Not now.

Not ever.

She was done fighting against Mandalore. So what if there was different political factions? Eventually, everyone would get along. They had too. They would fail as a system otherwise.

She _really _didn't pity her sister's job.

* * *

_Author's note: helloooo. I haven't updated this fic in awhile. I thought a single scene with Bo and Satine was a well needed reprieve from the chaos that's going on Coruscant._

_Enjoy this short chapter!_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	10. The Knights Come Home

Chapter Nine: The Knights Come Home

* * *

"They look like potatoes."

"Hey!"

"Beautiful potatoes! Master Kenobi probably agrees with me!"

"...he hasn't seen them yet."

"Oh...but imagine if you dressed them up as potatoes for that holiday with the candy on Naboo."

Curled on the couch with some tea and a heating pad, Padmé snickered while she listened to her husband and Ahsoka bicker in the nursery. The baby monitor was helpful when she wanted to eavesdrop.

She sipped on her tea, enjoying the rare moment of silence. Twins was not something she had been expecting - then again, there had been barely any prenatal care and she had carried small. The twins had only been three weeks early and shockingly had been allowed to leave the hospital with her.

_Luke and Leia._

Absolute angels, even though she was absolutely exhausted and still in pain from birth two weeks ago. She wanted to hold her babies all the time. But if she was honest, Anakin was far more infatuated with them than she was.

Every little thing they did made him grin, from kicking their legs to a new cry for something.

She had never seen him so happy, even with the Galaxy in disarray.

It probably helped that Ahsoka was back, hardly ever leaving his side.

As if on cue, the pair came back into the living room. Anakin fluffed the pillows behind her back before sitting down beside her.

Ahsoka swallowed down a snicker, biting her lip while she sat across from them. She was taller than she used to be - a little sadder maybe, but her kindness and wit was still there.

"You have something on your mind," Anakin murmured with a raised eyebrow.

Ahsoka pressed a hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing too hard. She shook her head at her master's scowl. "Skyguy - why did you think you were fooling anyone?"

"What?"

"The 501st and I had bets on when you guys started banging - Rex won."

_"What!"_

Padmé set her mug of tea on the floor, holding her stomach while she laughed.

"And we also had a bet as to when Master Kenobi and Duchess Kryze got together." Ahsoka tapped her chin for a moment. "I think Echo was the first to predict that Korkie was his kid though - oh, and Kix because I guess Korkie gave Master Kenobi a blood transfusion once."

* * *

A chime rang through the apartment. Obi-Wan groaned, rubbing his neck while he sat up in the armchair. He was used to sleeping in uncomfortable positions, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Dad," Korkie muttered from his sprawled position on the couch. A datapad was on his chest - he had fallen asleep decrypting the orders Palpatine had left behind. There was flimsi on the caf table, covered in half formed translations. The number 66 was repeated over and over again. "Door."

"No shit," he muttered while standing. More than one joint popped. Giving a ruffle to his son's hair, he went to the door and palmed it open.

Bant, Quinlan, and Garen were all there and grinning like mad. They tackled him...and crashed to the floor in a fit of laughter. It had been years since the four of them were all in one place - well, the last time had been at Siri's funeral.

But now was not a time for grieving.

"Quinlan, get your elbow out of my ribcage," Obi-Wan muttered while they tried to untangle themselves.

"You never said that when we were teen - "

"My son is right there!"

Garen was the first to untangle himself. Cheerfully, he stood and looked over at the teenager on the couch. "Damn. The 'net wasn't lying when they said he looked like you."

"He's half me, of course he looks like me," Obi-Wan muttered while he helped Bant up. It occurred to him that Satine and him hadn't had a proper conversation besides the occasional message or goodnight comm in weeks.

Quinlan - still on the floor - sat upwards and grinned even more. "I called it first guys! I knew they banged!"

"Shut up." Garen strode forward and held out his hand. "Garen Muln, Your Highness. Jedi knight - oh, and keeper of your dad's worst childhood moments."

Korkie gave a laugh, standing from the couch and clasping the Knight's hand. His grip was nearly crushing, blue-gray eyes sparkling. "Korkie Kryze-Kenobi. Pleasure to meet all of you - I've always heard so much about all of you."

"Good things I hope," Quinlan muttered.

Bant rolled her eyes affectionately.

Obi-Wan shook his head, not entirely surprised his friends had bombarded him in the middle of the night. "Tea guys?"

* * *

Plo walked down the ramp of his transport, waving in thanks to his commander. The men gave a salute, smiling while the transport headed back to their barracks. It had been months since any of his army or direct command had been home.

Something in the Force flickered.

He began to walk into the landing bay, then started running.

The doors opened before he reached them - and his niece flew at him, crying through her tears.

At that moment, Plo did not care for attachments or the Jedi code too much. (Well, he had always had a hard time with the attachment rule but anyways…)

Sha let herself be swung around by her uncle, not caring that she was in her thirties and well past an age to do that sort of thing.

Plo set her down after a long few moments, leaning his head against hers. His words echoed in her mind.

_Thank goodness you're safe._

Sha nodded, blinking behind her optical lenses. _I couldn't find you in our bond - I tried to keep busy in the Archives but -_

Plo folded her into another hug, not really caring. He felt her shaking and propped his head on hers. _Have you spoken to your mother?_

"She's furious you haven't commed in months." Sha gave a laugh at the mental grimace she received and looped a hand through her uncle's arm while she turned around. "But she'll be happy. Everyone will be - in the Temple and in the village."

_How's the political environment here? _Plo allowed her to lead him through the landing bay. It was eerily quiet - during the war it had always been busy.

Guess they were technically still fighting a war. Maybe.

Sha shook her head. _Bad. No one's in power - the Senate is scrambling for power. _Mandalore _is the most stable system in the Galaxy. _

_Not surprised - they have a way of coming together when the Republic is crumbling._

The door of the landing bay opened before them. A Temple worker nodded to them and hurried past them. The smell of gas and smoke was replaced with the clean, fresh scent of the halls of the Temple.

_The election for an interim Chancellor appears to be favoring Mon Mothma._

_Really? Why not Senator Organa or Senator Amidala?_

Sha gave a small snort. _Senator Organa is already Prince Consort to his wife...and you haven't watched the 'net have you?_

_Did Senator Amidala finally reveal the father of her child?_

"Mmm - sort of. People are aware she had a child - well, twins actually. Her family released a statement congratulating them."

"Them?" Plo echoed, stopping to face his niece. Had he been humanoid, a wry smile would have stretched over his face. "I suspect Master Skywalker is the father?"

"You have _so much _to catch up on Uncle - even with Master Kenobi."

"Kenobi was never good at secrets either - must be a lineage trait."

* * *

Back in the landing bay, Aayla stepped off her transport. She didn't have her men with her - most of them had been stopped by the medical station before they were allowed to come into Coruscant.

She glanced around the empty hangar...and nobody was there waiting for her.

Not Quinlan, not Ahsoka, not Anakin, not even Master Tholme or -

Or _Kit._

Aayla sunk to the dirty floor, sobbing.

* * *

_Author's note: it's been awhile since I updated this fic. Enjoy (and no, the stakes won't get TOO intense in this fic. I promise)_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	11. Envy

Chapter Ten: Envy

* * *

Satine waited impatiently while the comlink tone kept going. She knew it wasn't _that _early in the morning on Coruscant - but her dear husband had started a habit of turning his comlink on silent recently.

She couldn't blame him really, not with the state of the Galaxy. Knowing Obi-Wan, he worked himself to exhaustion every night, passing out on the chair of his Temple apartment because he insisted Korkie take the bed.

She nearly hung up when the tone stopped and a flustered Obi-Wan Kenobi popped into frame. "Well that sight certainly brightens my day."

Obi-Wan glanced down at himself, seeming to realize he was only in a towel and nothing else. Pushing his hair back, he gave a wink. _"Not tired of this view yet my dear?"_

"Hardly - you've only gotten hotter with age."

_"Well you have only grown more beautiful."_

Satine blushed, unable to help herself. Her self-esteem had never been great, but her current circumstances hadn't helped it much. She'd gotten a tad bit better in the recent weeks, but it was still incredibly hard.

She sat back in her office chair in Sundari, glancing past the Hologram to the wall. The murals of the Kalelava landscape she had meticulously painted once upon a time were a bit graffitied, but she refused to cover it right now. For now, she needed a reminder of everything that happened, of everything that she had failed to be as a Duchess.

_"How are you feeling?" _Obi-Wan asked, dropping the towel and moving around his small bedroom, probably gathering clothes. His back to the Holo projector, he wiggled his butt a little when she was quiet, earning a laugh.

"I'm doing okay - busy. I'm thankful that we stayed out of the war as much as we could. It's making organizing relief efforts and regulating treaties among certain clans."

_"That's good." _Obi-Wan pulled on a pair of undershorts, snorting at her grumble of disapproval. _"As much as I love you my dear - I'm a little tired for Holosex right now."_

"I'm just sad that the show is disappearing - at least stay in your underwear until we're done talking." Satine giggled when he paused and stroked his beard in over comtaplation before sitting on his bed and grinning. "I miss you - you and Korkie."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, giving a heavy sigh. He looked so incredibly tired, too tired for being early in the morning. Like he hadn't slept in - in, well, years. _"I know...I know. I miss you too. So much."_

Satine held her tongue, not saying anything about _that _subject. There had been to many fights over the years about him leaving the Order, not leaving the Order, her abdicating, his drinking, again leaving the Order…

But she knew that at the moment, being a Jedi is what he needed to be. The Galaxy needed saving in a way it wasn't used to, and he needed to be at the forefront for now, negotiating, convincing the Galaxy not to turn into another civil war, eventually, probably, being on Mandalore because Mandalore was neutral space and there was technically only a cease fire right now - one wrong move and the Separatists and the Clone Army would be back at each other's throats.

"How's Korkie doing? He hasn't talked to me much."

_"I keep telling him to at least leave a voicemail," _Obi-Wan muttered. He shrugged, pulling his legs onto the bed and crossing them while he shifted backwards a bit. _"He's okay. It's a little much for him, being constantly under scrutiny by the public. He doesn't really leave the Temple much. I think he's enjoying being surrounded by people who understand him, more or less."_

"...yeah. Our people never really knew what to think of him." Satine shook her head sadly, glancing down at the piles of flimsi on her desk. She knew she had to get back to work, but she hadn't had a proper conversation with her husband in weeks.

_"...he's been helping Mace with some stuff regarding the Chancellor."_

"Really? Something I can't know about I presume?" She smiled at the guilty look, knowing it would come out in due time. Changing the subject, she murmured, "I talked to Padmé last night - Luke and Leia are so adorable. It makes me almost want another baby."

_"You're kidding - oh my goodness, you're serious?" _Obi-Wan blinked, clearly not sure what to do with this information. He ran a hand through his daml hair, staring at her in shock. _"I haven't even seen them yet…"_

"Obi it's been three since they were born - Anakin's leave is almost up."

_"I know I know...I just... feel so guilty. I should have been there more - for Anakin, for Korkie. Emotionally and physically... and they're getting that from birth and - Satine, I didn't even see Korkie for three months after he was born and you had to be by yourself and right now Korkie needs me and - "_

"And Anakin needs you too, my darling." Satine knew how much guilt he still had regarding their son's unconventional upbringing, but that didn't give him an excuse to repeat it.

* * *

Prince Consort Bail Prestor Organa stood when the committee broke for lunch, rolling his shoulders. He hadn't expected to stay on Coruscant this long - the adoption of his daughter was being finalized next week, and he itched to be home. But his wife had been stubborn when he expressed his desire to come home - the Senate needed him right now.

_Now more than ever._

Rubbing his shoulder, he made his way through the throngs of people and stood near the door, catching the eye of one junior senator.

Mon Mothma noticed, her shoulders sinking a bit in relief. Excusing herself from a conversation with Senator Aang, she held her datapads close to her chest and stepped around the several dozen between them.

"Well I will say that everything is going well," Bail remarked while surveying the hall with over-exgragerated care. The hall was filled with several hundred senators and aides, all whom had signed the Delegation of 2,000. Since the death of the Chancellor a few weeks ago, they had changed their mission from urging Palpatine to relinquish emergency powers to a call for peace and Mon Mothma as interim chancellor. He knew she was rather overwhelmed with it all.

However, Mon managed a smile and followed him out the door. The halls were rather flooded with people hurrying to the cafeterias or out to lunch, though no one bothered them. Tucking a bit of hair behind an ear, she gave a small shake of her head. "I never thought I would be a contender for Chancellor Bail."

"Interim Chancellor." Bail chuckled at her unimpressed look. They both knew that deep down, things would not be same in their dear galaxy for a long time. The Clone Wars had left a scar on the galaxy that would take more than one lifetime to heal.

Mon pressed the button of the lift that would take them to the cafeteria they both frequented. It opened after a moment, a number of senators spilling out. He got hit with a lekku, though said nothing even while Mon turned away to hide her smile. She stepped in first, surprised that no one else entered.

Bail leaned against the wall, debating if he should speak. He wanted to talk about how the Senate held so little power right now, how the Jedi Order technically was their subordinates but at the same time held more power right now because they controlled the entire army _and _the Sky Corps...and the Agri Corp...and come to think of it, the Jedi and its associated organizations controlled much more of the Galaxy than the Republic, the Confederacy, of the Neutral Systems, or any of the other governments in the Galaxy.

He sighed, staring at the ceiling.

He certainly did not want to be a Jedi right now, not with that amount of responsibility on their shoulders.

* * *

Padmé gave a small grumble when she heard her daughter begin to squawk over the baby monitor, about to push the blankets aside when she felt a hand on her hip.

"I have her," Anakin muttered groggily, about to stand. He smiled at her nod, watching her sink back into the pillows before standing and pulling on his dressing robe. The Holo-clock by his wife's side of the bed read 3:00 p.m.

"What is time anymore?" he murmured to himself while walking across the hall and to the nursery the staff had set up in a hurry while everyone was in the hospital.

The nursery was dim, concealing the soft hues Dormé had painted the walls and the multitude of plushes and books his in-laws had sent already.

Luke was passed out in his bassinet, unawares to the world. He was like his mother while sleeping - absolutely dead to the world and sleeping for long chunks of time without waking. He had to reminded to eat most of the time.

But Leia was the one that kept them awake.

Anakin smiled regardless of the fussing, scooping her from the bassinet. He patted her bottom, surprised that it was dry.

"You just wanted to be held, didn't you?" he whispered while she began to stop fussing, staring at him while cramming her fingers into her mouth.

Leia only stared at him, gnawing on her fingers. She was quiet while he walked out of the nursery, heading towards the kitchen. It had been awhile since he had eaten something - it was still disorienting being home, around people that cared about him and doted on his children.

He honestly didn't know what he'd do without Padmé's staff. They had been excellent at fielding questions from the press, keeping people away from the Nubian embassy, even helping to change diapers.

There was a knock at the door before he made it to the kitchen.

Anakin blinked when he heard C-3PO tottering from behind him, and pulled a smile. "I got it 3PO."

"Are - are you certain Master Ani?" How a droid could look so worried was beyond him.

"I think I know who it is." Anakin readjusted his daughter in his arms, trying to quell the anxiety that was rising in him. There was no reason to be nervous, not really, considering the man at the door had a secret love child and a marriage that spanned almost two decades.

Also - he had found his children were very sensitive to everyone's emotions.

"Master," Anakin greeted once he opened the door. "It's been awhile."

Obi-Wan smirked, his eyes mostly on Leia. "I've been a bit busy, after all. Ending a war is far worse than starting one. At least one of us got a vacation."

"I haven't slept in three weeks." Anakin smiled at the rough laugh he received, stepping aside. He let the door close while his master stepped in, grinning even more while he followed to the couch and settled on it. "Here - Leia, this is your uncle. Please scream in his ear."

Obi-Wan ignored the comment, adjusting his arms when the infant was placed in his arms, staring at the small, innocent face. It amazed him how despite all the chaos in the world, she was blissfully unaware. He gave a small smile, tracing her nose and chuckling when she took her hand out of her mouth and grasped onto his fingers.

"I'll get Luke in a minute."

"No need to hurry - waking infants isn't terribly fun." Obi-Wan glanced at his old apprentice beside him, squashing down the envy that he held. _Let him enjoy this, even of you didn't._

* * *

_Author's note: I know I don't update this fic much, but I love working on it when I do_

_Enjoy!_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


	12. To Grieve or Not To Grieve

Chapter Eleven: To Grieve or Not to Grieve

* * *

Mace arrived in the Council chambers early, feeling old and broken while he stood beside his padawan. His arm - out of its sling - hung limp at his side, a bandage still wrapped around the stump. It barely registered to him when she sighed, leaning against his side. He wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her hair.

The sun would be going down soon, the funerals would be starting soon, but at the moment it just needed to be the two of them.

"It's crazy to think that the populace doesn't think we grieve," Depa murmured while they looked around the empty council chamber. In just about every seat there was a boqoet of flowers, representing the Jedi Council members that had passed. In every dorm hallway there were flowers hanging as well. Friends were clearing out their friends belongings. Siblings and mother's and father's were coming to ask about their children. Lovers and secret spouses from within the Order and outside the Order coming to grieve. Daughters and sons showing up and asking quietly about their parents - sometimes being reunited, but oftentimes not.

"We're gonna have to change how we operate. Half the Galaxy thinks we're myths."

"Yeah... yeah." Depa gave a tired smile when he hugged her close again, thankful that they were alive. Even during her coma she had felt his presence outside her bacta tank, feeling his love through the Force. "We're gonna have to change so much - us and the Galaxy. Wars can't keep happening."

"People are always gonna disagree Depa."

"...but maybe we can prevent another disagreement from happening for a thousand years or so."

Mace sighed, staring at the Council seats before nodding slowly. "Maybe...maybe."

There were gentle footsteps behind them. Turning, they found Caleb standing there awkwardly, holding a bouquet of lilies.

Her rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed. "I...wanted to put some flowers on Master Yaddle's seat...she always liked to read to us as younglings."

Depa nodded, gesturing to the seat the aged master had once occupied. Her padawan came into the chamber, almost skittish while he put the flowers on the seat. A sigh escaped him, and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I've never been a padawan like you two were."

Mace stepped away from her, approaching his grand-padawan slowly. He put his only hand on Caleb's shoulder, grimacing when sobs started to escape Caleb. "The war's over kid," he murmured, pulling Caleb close. "The war is over."

* * *

_"Did it ever occur to anyone in this God-forsaken-Galaxy that I will be the one to mediate the peace treaty? It's like they forget Mandalorians are no longer war mongers until y'all need something from us."_

Korkie pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh while he worked on the translations. His mother had been going on and on for the past hour, most likely attempting to distract his father.

Most likely.

She _did _love to complain and try to rile Father up.

Father sighed, sipping at his tea. He had been quiet most of the day, preparing for the broadcasted memorial for his fallen Jedi comrades later in the day. The comlink was situated so both of them could be viewed by her while they were sitting at the dining room table. "I promise you I'll be back before the treaties are signed - I'll leave tomorrow, if all goes well."

_"... Korkie? You haven't given any indication what your plan is."_

Korkie sighed, finally pulling the last bits of his concentration from the contingency orders and looking at his mother. He didn't really want to look at either of them, though he knew this was a conversation he couldn't avoid any longer. "I'm staying here...for however long I need too."

"...you mean...however long it takes to decrypt the contingency orders?" Father asked with a frown, setting down his mug of tea.

"Well…that's part of the reason yes but…" Korkie sighed, then glanced between them. "I want to stay here for awhile. I mean, I know I am came here to represent Mandalore in the Senate for awhile, but I want that to be my position. I want to be a Senator - and, and maybe stay around the Order as well."

Mother, sitting in her bed with rings under her eyes because it was sometime past midnight there, frowned before the realization dawned on her. A sad smile crossed her face, and she looked at Father. _"You want to learn about the Force?"_

Korkie nodded meekly, glancing down at the table. He felt incredibly guilty for wanting this...he knew his parents had always encouraged independence but the war was finally over and they could finally be a family unit -

"I think it's a good idea," Father said at last. He held up a hand when Mother began to argue, snorting when she gave an indignant huff. "Darling, I'll be between Coruscant and Mandalore for months, possibly even years while this war is being sorted out. Korkie will be too...I suspect eventually we will all be on the same planet, but most likely not for a long while."

A sigh left Mother, and she gave a nod. _"I don't like it, but I'll support it. And by I don't like it, I mean I want to be selfish and have you both home for more than two weeks at a time."_

* * *

A knock sounded at her door. Aayla sighed, smoothing the black lekku harness before giving a nod of approval. She heard the door slide open, and a quiet sigh floated through the apartment.

"Can I tell my padawan she looks beautiful, or is that inappropriate given the circumstances?"

Aayla managed a smile, turning around and feeling her skirt swish against her ankles. She knew she looked like an absolute mess, with pale skin and red-rimmed eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her when she made her way towards him.

"Shall we go?" Quinlan asked, offering his arm to her. She took a moment to respond, glancing around the dorm. It was one of the two bedroom ones - Kit and her had managed during the last year to snag this one, and every bit of her was so, so reluctant to clean his belongings and put them away in an orderly manner.

Gently, Quinlan guided her out of the apartment. The halls were quiet, as very few were staying in their dorms during the memorial. Beautiful, because every hall was filled with flowers, but incredibly sad as well.

It was a slow walk through the Temple. The mausoleum was one of the few public areas in the Temple, so it was situated in an area near the only public docks.

"Secura!"

They turned on a staircase, seeing Master Windu walking towards them. He slowed, trying to smother his heavy breathing.

_This Temple is not designed for mobility._

"Master Windu - do you need something?"

"Whatever it is, blame Obi-Wan."

Master Windu rolled his eyes, reaching to his belt and unclipping a lightsaber. He held it for a moment before holding it out. "This is Kit's. I managed to convince the police department to give it to you, given his autopsy was completed a few days ago."

Aayla swallowed hard, wiping at her eyes before taking the saber. She stepped away from both of them, feeling the weight of it before igniting it. It was much heavier than hers, but the kyber crystal inside still happily hummed.

Giving it an experimental swing, a smile crossed her face before she disengaged it and clipped it to her belt. "Thank you Master Windu," she murmured with a bow.

Master Windu nodded, then bowed low. "You're very welcome, Council member Secura."

"What?"

Quinlan blinked, then grinned. "See, my lineage doesn't suck."

"Debatable," Master Windu murmured while he gestured to the stairs. He kept talking while they strode down them. "You have proven yourself time and time again, Secura. You have earned the rank of both master and a council seat."

"But...I haven't trained a padawan to knighthood yet. Isn't that required to even get the rank of master, yet alone - "

"But you have been a great mentor to several. And several have made it to knighthood because of your mentorship." Mace folded his arms into his cloak when they reached the bottom of the staircase. "See you next Monday, 10 a.m."

He gave a nod, then turned in a different direction of the mausoleum. Probably to some back entrance.

Aayla looked at her master in shock, then laughed when he bowed low.

"After you, Master Secura."

* * *

There were people crammed in the entrance of the mausoleum. People gradually noticed they were trying to get into the mausoleum, and parted gradually.

"Kit's mother and uncle just came in," Quinlan muttered while they came into the main part of the mausoleum.

Aayla turned her face away at the cameras floating around and a microphone shoved in her face, irritated that people across the Galaxy would be watching her people grieve. She refused to glance at the bodies that were in the center of the room, letting her master guide her to the stands.

The mausoleum could fit thousands, and it was quite incredible how many were crammed on the stands and on the floor, waiting.

The circle of individuals that Quinlan had created throughout the years was quite humorous. Master Tholme was the first to rise in the first bleacher, embracing both of them. Master T'rra was behind him, Depa and Caleb beside her. The three smiled, looking a little sad but mostly okay.

Aayla squished herself between Quinlan and Tholme, then jumped as a hand touched her knee. Leaning forward, she found herself looking at a very tired Anakin Skywalker. She hadn't seen him in weeks -

_Damn, I need to visit the twins._

He gestured to his side, smiling sadly at her shock. Padmé was beside him, then Ahsoka, Master Kenobi, and Korkie Kryze.

"Look beside Depa," Quinlan whispered.

Aayla frowned, turning to look at the bench behind them. Tears burned in her eyes. Bant and Garen were there, sitting down.

"Look behind Depa."

She did, not entirely shocked to find herself looking at Kit Fisto's mother and uncle. The two of them, powerful Force Sensitive individuals themselves, looked at her and waved.

Quinlan nudged her, speaking quietly while the lights began to dim and the memorial was about to start. "We didn't forget about you Aayla - far from it."

Tears finally did flow down her cheeks, and she wiped at her face with a shaky hand.

* * *

_Author's note: Aayla gets some closure, whooo!_


	13. Back to the Future

Chapter Twelve: Back to the Future

* * *

"Are you certain you will be okay Korkie? I have no idea when I will be planetside again."

Korkie gave a sigh from the bed, watching his father pack for Mandalore. When the peace negotiations would take place was still undecided, but he knew that his father couldn't be away from his mother for much longer. The longest they had ever been apart was four months, and even though it had been less than that, the Galaxy was crazier than it had ever been right now.

"I'm surrounded by Jedi who have raised you and grown beside you...I think I'll be okay Pops. Really...maybe even safer than on Sundari."

Father pressed his lips together, then continued to fold tunics into his duffel bag. The memorial yesterday had taken so much out of him.

He had forgotten how much his father drank when he was upset. At least Mother hadn't been there - they tended to get into arguments when they were drunk.

They always did try to keep their issues away from him, though sometimes things were a bit heated...and he tended to sneak out of bed as a kid…

"...Korkie?"

"Hmm?"

With a sigh Father sat in the chair he had in the bedroom, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I...your mother and I have been talking about the future...we...I plan to leave the Order once things calm down."

"...yeah?" Korkie muttered, staring out the window. He knew he needed to get back to the translations, but this could be the last time he saw his father face-to-face in months.

"We've been considering - even in all this madness we want too - how envious would you be if you had a sibling?"

"With the amount you two fuck I'm surprised I'm an only child still."

_"Korkie!"_

With a strained chuckle Korkie leaned back, bracing his hands behind him. "I'd be annoyed that they would have a more stable upbringing than I did - but that's not their fault. I'm…" he stared out the window, debating on whether or not to say this, because he knew how much it would pain his father.

But it had pained him for years as well.

"I've always wanted to know how you could choose the Order over mom and I - I know, I know the reasons," Korkie added hurriedly when his father opened his mouth. "The reasons are valid. A Jedi consort immediately after a civil war would have been absolutely disastrous...the annoyance would probably be more with you and maybe Mom than a sibling."

Father let his shoulders sag, though he did nod after a moment. He looked like he wanted to say more, and instead stood and opened his arms.

With a grin Korkie hopped up and allowed himself to be crushed into a hug.

"You are the most talented, educated, kindest son anyone could pray for." Father kissed the top of his head, his eyes watery. "I love you son."

_... you love me more than Anakin?_

"I love you too Pops."

* * *

Aayla took a deep breath while she stepped out of the elevator. It had been five days since the memorial and the Temple was...strange.

Busy in a way that it hadn't been in years. The overcurrent of grief in the Force was now touched by a note of happiness and relief that people were _coming home. _

"Nervous for the Council meeting?"

She turned, smiling when Anakin stepped out of the elevator beside the one she had just exited.

"Well these people raised us - and now we can argue with them without being whacked upside the head."

Anakin laughed, offering his arm while they walked. "You and I have very different relationships with the Council."

Aayla smirked, reaching up and ruffling his hair before frowning. "Wait...you cut your hair."

"Hmm - oh, yes. Leia kept grabbing it - and Padmé was annoyed I kept using her conditioner." Anakin smoothed a hand over the close shave he had on the sides, then smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Hmmm…so you're still a Council Member Ani?"

Anakin shrugged when they reached the doors, the doors opening without trouble. There were few people in the chamber, talking amongst themselves. He swallowed, not knowing exactly where to sit and deciding to sit in the chair closest to the door before -

"Skywalker - you can sit in Kenobi's chair if you wish." Mace didn't smile, though he seemed rather relaxed while he sat back in his chair, Depa leaning against Master Yoda's empty seat. "I don't believe he'll be here for quite some time."

He glanced over at Aayla, who had chosen to sit in Kit Fisto's chair. The seat dwarfed her, as did the cloak she was wearing.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Anakin sat in the seat, feeling so incredibly...young. Insecure.

"How are the twins?" Plot Koon asked, joy sparking through the Force while he asked.

Stass Allie smiled while she walked in and took a seat. "I've never seen you happier than when you were talking about them after the memorial, despite the circumstances."

"They're...they're good. Luke is much quieter than Leia is. But they're both full of energy and - "

"Why am I not surprised your children inherited your restlessness?" Mace mused, and it took him a second to realize the Master of the Order was smiling. "Or did they inherit Senator Amidala's more?"

Anakin laughed, shrugging while five Holograms popped upwards. The Holograms were of Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi Mundi, Saeasee Tinn, Oppo Rancisis, and Eeth Koth. Immediately the Council Chamber dissolved into chatter, which was far louder and more jovial than he would have thought the Council could express. Usually they were much more serious…

But the threat of the Sith was dying (hopefully) and the Force felt incredibly clear despite the sadness that lingered in the air of the Temple.

He nearly jumped when he felt arms around him, and realized that Depa was embracing him tightly. Relaxing his shoulders, he returned the embrace.

"We're all happy you're alive and well Anakin - your children as well." Depa glanced over when the doors whooshed open and Yoda waddled in, a small scowl on his face. She smirked a little, squeezing his shoulder with a wink. "Most of us, that is."

Anakin put a hand over his mouth to cover the snort, barely smothering it as the conversations died and the focus was put on the Grandmaster.

Yoda frowned once he tucked his cane beside him, ancient eyes staring across the room. "Still here, you are, Skywalker."

"_Well he's technically a Council member - "_ Ki-Adi began before receiving a harsh look.

"_I believe we have more important things to worry about than the technicality that Anakin is on the Council and not a Master." _Shaak Ti gave a small shrug at the few surprised looks she received, steepling her fingertips together. "_Which quite frankly, that should re-evaluated soon, as Padawan Tano has more than proven herself capable of being a Jedi knight, given her brief leave of the Order and how she handled the Siege on Mandalore. We should consider allowing her to surpass the trials, as growing up in a warzone is enough of one - which would allow Anakin to become a Jedi Master."_

Everyone was quiet after that, thinking. Pondering. Everyone looked between Anakin and Aayla, realizing they were the last of the generation that had known the peace of the Galaxy...sort of. They had been both rescued from slavery at nine and six, respectively.

"...the psychological horrors of the Clone Wars cannot be ignored anymore than the Senate nor the struggle to reach a peace treaty." The speaker was Plo Koon, who always managed to look concerned even with his optical lenses.

"To surround one in the Force, one must, to overcome the terrors of war," Yoda muttered.

Depa raised her eyebrows, blinking a few times. "I'm supposed to believe that my padawan will recover from war at sixteen? He can barely sleep without night terrors - Master Yoda, if we do that there will be an entire generation of Barris Offee's and Obi-Wan Kenobi's - angry at the Order and attempting to hurt us from the inside, or so numb to his pain that all he can do is attempt to be a perfect Jedi when he's sober."

"How do you think we should move forward then?" Mace asked, adjusting himself in his seat.

"When I was growing up this Temple was about community, understanding...if we had issues we talked to our masters, our lineage siblings." Depa glanced around the room, her expression matching her master's. Confused, saddened, but sparking with fierce hope. "We are the Council. We lead by example...or we should."

"Maybe we could...start with group therapy sessions?" Anakin asked, rubbing his neck while the attention shifted to him. "I certainly could have used the knowledge that people cared when I was a padawan - and maybe we can ask the Mind Healers to chip in...and maybe they know some physiologists that are somewhat familiar with the Jedi?"

"Suggesting, you are, into the Temple, bring outsiders?"

"We don't have a great approval rating right now - if the Holomags got word we were trying to improve and cope just like everyone else well - " Anakin shrugged. "It might make people like us a little more."

"Hmm - does everyone agree?" Mace asked, staring the Grandmaster down as everyone unanimously raised their hands. "Skywalker, do you want to be in charge of this project?"

"I... can't take full responsibility, not with the twins…" Anakin ignored Yoda's huff, and looked at Aayla. "Care to join me?"

Ayala nodded, smiling a little.

Saeasee Tinn cleared his throat. _"If I may switch the topic, we need to discuss Master Kenobi's absence."_

There were a few eye rolls.

_"I agree we need to discuss," _Oppo Rancisis piped up, his tail twining around his seat. _"Obi-Wan being married to the Duchess of Mandalore and having a child with her is problematic. It could be a conflict of interest should anything happen between the Republic and the Mandalorian system."_

"Yet it's not a problem I'm married with children to Senator Amidala? The Senate has seniority over the Jedi Order," Anakin pointed out. "Even if Mandalore or a splinter group dared to attack, Obi-Wan would easily defend them - and Mandalorians were rather insulted, in my opinion, that Maul tried to kill her before they could."

"Attack Coruscant, should any Seperatist extremist or Death Watch?" Yoda asked while frowning. "Hurt negotiations, you believe, they could? Fall back into war, we could."

"We can't always expect the worst," Aayla murmured, tucking her legs under her. "If they attacked Coruscant they would target Korkie - and I believe Obi-Wan trained him well enough to defend himself. If not - he has a Temple of kin and half of Kalelava coming to his aid."

_"Master Secura has a point,"_ Ki-Adi said with a nod towards her. _"If we expect the worse we are no different than our enemies - anticipate it we should, but not entertain it. Conflicts of interests will certainly happen, but I believe we can deal with these issues as they arise. Agreed?"_

A ripple of agreement - some of it disgruntle - went through the Council. Anakin grinned from ear to ear, relieved and elated to know his marriage probably wouldn't be discussed at much length.

* * *

"You sure it's a good idea for your Jedi husband to be here when you barely have hold of the government?"

Satine rolled her eyes, pushing the wheelchair down the hall while her sister kept pace. The prejudices against Jedi were still incredibly strong among their people, though she knew from some polls various universities and political offices had completed that feelings towards Jedi right now were...confusing.

Everyone had always liked Korkie, despite his shady parentage until recently. For him to openly be a Jedi's son and a Force Sensitive was possibly worse than being her son.

But Korkie had been at the forefront of the liberation of Mandalore, much like his father until the Chancellor - Darth Sidious - needed saving from his own plan.

Satine nodded in thanks when her sister stepped ahead and palmed the door to the landing bay open. There were a few people in the bay, mainly maintenance workers and a few engineers. A grin crossed her face as she saw a Jedi issued ship cutting its engines.

One of the maintenance workers noticed and gave a wave, walking over and bowing. It was still incredibly strange to be a tall woman in a wheelchair, to have to look up at the people she governed.

Maybe it would instill some humility.

"Your Grace - it's an honor to serve you again."

Bo-Katan muttered something under her breath, but largely kept quiet.

Satine smiled, pulling her eyes from the ramp coming down and nodding. "It's an honor to serve again, sir."

The man opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a small cough.

"Master Kenobi," Satine murmured, trying to ignore the blush rising to her cheeks. How he could still do that to her after so many years was beyond her. "Long time no see."

The maintenance worker turned, bowing at the Jedi Master before walking away.

Obi-Wan grinned, coming closer and dropping his duffel bag on the floor. Kneeling on one knee, he leaned his forehead against hers. How he had gracefully adapted to her being wheelchair-bound was beyond her.

Bo-Katan glanced away, aware that several of the people around the bay were taking notice of the display. To an outsider the gesture was mild, though as the pair whispered and held the position - it was a Mandalorian version of a kiss, and it was becoming rather -

She cut a hard glare at those watching when the pair kissed, pleased to see everyone resume their tasks by the time Obi-Wan straightened.

"Bo," Obi-Wan said cheerfully, stooping to retrieve his duffel bag. "You look well."

"You look tired."

"Ending a war is easier than fighting one." Obi-Wan put his hand on his wife's shoulder briefly, and the three turned to exit the landing bay.

* * *

"The Senate decision, Master Allie?" Mace Windu asked once everyone had broken for a bite to eat and was sitting back down.

"All choices point to Mon Mothma being elected as Interim Chancellor - the decision will be left to the delegates. She will be sworn in next week if all goes well."

_"Does she have any opponents?" _Shaak To asked quietly. _"We cannot afford another war."_

"Some," Allie admitted. "But delegates that still side with Palpatine and his ideals are being pressed by the media. They wouldn't dare suggest someone else - I hope."

"Prepare to take control if anything goes wrong, we must. End in tragedy, this election could."

Anakin pressed his lips together, then leaned forward. "Is that a good idea? We technically have full control of the military, the Corps, and space travel. The least we can do is stand down, express our support for the election and the negotiations, then focus on how to rebuild the Galaxy."


	14. Arc Trooper Fives

Chapter Thirteen: Arc Trooper Fives

* * *

Korkie couldn't sleep. He'd always struggled with insomnia, just like his father. Many, many nights had been spent comming his father, hoping for an answer and getting one about half the time. Anger at his father in those moments was justified, his mother had always soothed, but she would always remind him that every chance Obi-Wan received he would be leaving messages and comming back and sending gifts to them.

With a sigh he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. The Temple was loud. So loud. The halls were quiet but the hundreds - maybe even thousands of sentients - that were strong in the Force made his head hurt.

He was used to Sundari, where people could be Force sensitive but unawares, so it was easy to block out the millions of people that lived in the city.

With a sigh he pushed the blankets off and rose to a sitting position. The bed in the spare room was comfortable enough, though not what he was used too.

The privilege he had grown up in had kept sinking in again and again the past few weeks he'd been on Coruscant, even more so since his father had left for Sundari. He'd always tried not to take his upbringing for granted, but walking around the halls of the Temple, hearing people's stories, feeling people's grief was...eye opening. He had never gone hungry for weeks, not until the Siege of Mandalore. There had always been the threat of assassins growing up but he'd never been in a warzone.

No wonder his father had been so exhausted during his childhood, even more so during the Clone Wars.

Shaking his head, Korkie stood and stretched. Sleep wasn't happening tonight.

* * *

"You do know it's past midnight?"

Korkie pivoted, having already sensed the visitor in the training room. Lowering his lightsaber and then disengaging it, he shrugged. "It's loud here. I couldn't sleep."

Mace Windu nodded in understanding, coming into the room. He looked exhausted, rundown by the responsibility of ending a galactic war. Grief stricken too, from all the deaths of his brethren.

"I haven't seen you much since your father left." Mace moved to a viewing bench as he spoke, settling down. He lean his elbows on his knees, his stump hanging in the air. "Have you been in his quarters all this time?"

"...mostly. I've been going to the Room of a Thousand Fountains at night or here to train." Wiping the sweat from his brow, Korkie clipped the lightsaber to his bet and walked near to where the Master of the Order was sitting, taking the water canister he had brought and sitting on the mat.

Mace studied him in the dim light, then shook his head. "How Kenobi and the Duchess managed to keep you and their marriage mostly quiet until the Clone Wars astounds me. You're incredibly powerful in the Force, which for a child of Obi-Wan that astounds me. His midi-clhorian count is rather low - but then again, we don't typically have Mandos in the Temple either. They're known to be strong in the Force."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Depends - may I see your lightsaber? I couldn't help but notice the color."

Korkie nodded, unclipping the lightsaber and passing it over. He watched the older man examine the hilt in his omne hand carefully, and then igniting it away from them. An amethyst glow shown on both of them.

Mace stood, taking a few steps and swinging the lightsaber experimentally. It hummed pleasantly as it moved, then the sound was gone as it disengaged. "I presume your father educated you on what an amethyst kyber crystal means?"

"That I walk the line between light and dark?" Korkie grimaced, remembering how frightened his mother had been once the meaning had been explained. She had always tried to ide her worry, but she wasn't great at it. "Yes, I know. Pops thinks it's the Force acknowledging the fact I'm half-Mando and half-Jedi. I bring balance to a feud that's centuries old or something - but as a fellow Force user with an amethyst stone, you have to admit its neat."

"That it is," Mace said with a chuckle before handing the lightsaber back. "Any luck with the translations?"

Korkie nodded, standing and feeling some soreness in his muscles. It had been awhile since he had trained. "There are...so many. The ones I have completed are fairly disturbing...and largely about clones, for some reason."

"Hmm...would you mind sharing what you have completed with the Council tomorrow? We suspect the clone army was created by Chancellor Palpatine through Sifo Diayas...maybe we can understand - "

"It looks like the bastard wanted to create an Empire - and destroy the Jedi and democracy as we know it." Korkie hopped upwards, beginning to pace while he poured out his hypothesis. "They're contingency orders, mostly involving the clones - my bet is that there's something the clones have been trained to do, like go against their Jedi commanders or...what?"

Mace opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, staring at him for several long seconds before taking a quick step forward and pulling him in a rough embrace. "Thank goodness you have your parents' brains - come, walk with me."

"Oh...okay?" Korkie had to jog to keep up with the Master of the Order, who was esstainally running out of the training room and up the stairs, scrambling for his comlink.

"This is Master Mace Windu." Mace was saying into his comlink. His voice echoed from the speakers lining ever wall near them - probably all over the Temple as well. "A mandatory, emergency Council meeting will take place in thirty minutes. I repeat, a mandatory meeting in thirty minutes."

Before Korkie could ask what was happening, Mace stopped at a lift and entered the floor number. He punched in another frequency, only waiting seconds before a figure popped upwards.

"_General Windu?" _Captain Rex asked, clearly trying to look awake. "_Something wrong?"_

"How soon can you be in the Council Chamber with the reports regarding Arc Trooper Fives?"

* * *

Nothing was perhaps more intimating than standing in the Council Chamber at 2 a.m. on the morning, watching Mace Windu read the reports of Arc Trooper Fives outloud.

Well maybe Duchess Kryze was, even with her hair in rollers and wrapped in General Kenobi's tunic.

Which speaking of Duchess Kryze, she was sitting in her wheelchair beside Obi-Wan's chair, like she was a Council Member. Both of looked disheveled even over Hologram. No one seemed to bat in eye, given that everyone - present by Hologram or not - was either in bedclothes or chugging caf from a thermos. Or both.

When Mace finished, he looked at Captain Rex.

"I'm sorry. On behalf of the entire Jedi Order, I sincerely apologise you felt like you couldn't advocate further for your vod."

Rex blinked, well aware that some of the Jedi in the room still didn't respect the clones to their fullest. But most did, and he could feel the weight of their sincerity on him. With a quavering smile he bowed his head, murmuring, "Thank you."

Silence filled the chamber. It was intensely strange, to be there at night.

Even a little more strange to have General Skywalker there via Hologram, holding one his twins and giving them a bottle.

The new normal was weird.

He wasn't even a citizen of the Republic.

Just property.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak. _"May I ask what exactly is going on? We were told the chip had to do with behavioral control - which, Rex, I do not believe given your reports about both Fives and others."_

"I appreciate that sir."

Korkie had been quiet beside Rex, and he stepped forward at that. Without a word he plugged something into the datachip reader, waiting a moment for something to pop upwards.

Pages of a Mando'a like dialect floated about...and directly across from it were translations, first in modern Mando'a then in Basic. His heart was hammering in his chest. He knew not everyone here cared for his existence.

But anyways -

"These are the contingency orders I've been translating. Chancellor Palpatine had complete access to these, as well as the Security Council of the Galatic Senate."

"...I had no idea," Stass Allie muttered, pressing a hand to her mouth. "I'm a member - or was, until it was disbanded six months ago" she explained quickly to the non-Jedi.

"There are one-hundred and fifty orders, all of them memorized by each clone in the Grand Republic Army. They could be activated at any time...some are practical, like save civilians or help in natural disasters…"

Korkie swallowed hard, zooming in on one in particular. "I'm bringing your attention to Order Sixty-Six…'In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander, GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander until a new command structure is established…'"

No one spoke. It was silent, completely and utterly so. Everyone looked pale and sick, especially Rex.

Korkie's eyes trailed to his parents, who were gripping their hands tightly together. He then looked at Skywalker, holding his kid close, then to Ki-Adi-Mundi, with two of his wives stepping beside him worriedly. He didn't know the rest of everyone's relations in the chamber, but he could feel so many pulses, people reaching out through bonds and touching their loved ones, their kids in all but blood, siblings, friends, lovers…

"Remove the chips, we must."

Everyone looked at Yoda, realizing for the first time he had spoken. The old frog looked so frail.

"Some of the orders show us what to do on the event of the war ending or - " Luminara began before stopping and shaking her head. "Captain Rex, were you aware of these orders?"

Rex made a small, disgusted face before it smoothed out. "These orders sound familiar, byt we were trained to remember thousands of orders. But, General - these are not in any manual, in any lessons I can recall."

"...then what do we do, if these orders are supposed to govern what happens if the Republic collapses like a supernova?" Aayla asked, twining one of her lekku around her fingers. "Release them to the public and watch people riot?"

Korkie took a deep breath before speaking. "We technically already completed Order 65…'In the event of either a majority in the Senate declaring the Supreme Commander to be unfit to issue orders' - well, Palps is dead, so he's unfit - or 'the Security Council declaring him or her to be unfit to issue orders, and an authenticated order being received by the GAR, commanders' - so Jedi, you guys, 'shall be authorized to detain the Supreme Commander, with lethal force if necessary,' - he's dead, thanks Skywalker, you're good for something 'and command of the GAR shall fall to the acting Chancellor until a successor is appointed or alternative authority identified as outlined in Section 6."

"Since there's no acting Chancellor because the vice was arrested too, and the security council takes charge after that - but the security council isn't because Palpatine disbanded it." Korkie shrugged, grinning a little. "Command of the GAR is falling to you, Master Yoda, Master Windu. We're already doing most everything by the law... just, ya know, releasing it to the lawmakers might be tricky. Politicians tend to suck - no offense Mom."

_"None taken."_

Mace leaned back in his seat, frowning for a long moment before looking at the Grandmaster. "Glad I called an emergency meeting?"

Yoda snorted. "Woke me from sleep, you did. Dreaming of sorbet, I was. Ery peaceful...but yes. Sound hypothesis this is. Believe this, I do, Prince Kryze."

"Well technically my full name is Klaudius Robert Kryze-Kenobi."

"Mmm...in charge of naming, were you, Master Kenobi?"

* * *

_A / N: hello there! I love this chapter personally - enjoy!_


	15. Mon Mothma

Chapter Fourteen: Mon Mothma

* * *

"You hit the mark again."

Startled, Obi-Wan glanced from his datapad and piles of flimsi that surrounded him. His neck cracked while he straightened, raising a quizzical eyebrow at his wife while she rolled into the living room.

"What darling? I've been - " he craned his neck at the clock, surprised it was nearing midnight. A week had passed since his last meeting with the Jedi - the fateful night when Korkie revealed the contingency orders.

Korkie was addressing the Senate in two days - well more like one day now - and had asked for his parents to look over the speech beforehand.

But that didn't explain why Satine was smirking when she came beside the caf table, hitting the brakes on her wheelchair and leaning elbows on her knees.

"You still drop everything for Korkie, even when there's a Galaxy that needs your attention. It's enduring."

"Mmm - why do you look so smug? I don't have anything in my teeth do I?"

Satine snorted, brushing her hair back and shaking her head a bit. "What are you working on? Something that'd make me ill?"

"...well I was drafting a plea to be presented with Padmé and Bail's delegation about clone rights and making them naturalized citizens, veteran benefits - seperately, we need to face Kamino and end the... conception of more clones. End with the last batch that's in utero, hopefully slow down acceleration and remove the chips."

"...mmm. Removing the chips will be expensive - and so are infants."

Obi-Wan sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face and leaning back against the couch. He failed to notice his wife's eyeroll. "Well yes - I am worried about money, but I'm afraid I don't know much about economics. It was never my strong suit. Taxes on the people are high enough, the only way to afford to pay off the war is to tax those in power."

"Ah yes, politicians paying taxes. Inconceivable in the Republic. I'm pregnant with anticipation about the results of that discussion."

"Mmm, quite….wait." Obi-Wan stared at her, watching her smirk while he connected all her snide comments throughout the conversation. He wanted to smile, though he was hesitant to ask. "Why do you seem so giddy?"

"For a Jedi you can be incredibly dense my dear. I thought you were supposed to be perceptive."

Obi-Wan studied her, then felt a grin creep over his lips when he finally connected the dots. With a laugh he moved towards her, leaning on the arm of her wheelchair and looking at her. "You're... pregnant? We're - we're gonna have another?"

Satine nodded, feeling tears come to her eyes. She leaned over, leaning her head into his palm when he cupped her cheek, both of them grinning a little too much to kiss properly.

* * *

"I want him as a padawan."

"What, your own padawan and grandpadwan aren't enough?"

Mace glanced over at Depa, whom was standing beside him on the viewing platform. Below them Korkie and Caleb were locked in a fierce lightsaber duel. Both were drenched in sweat, not determined to give in.

At seventeen, Korkie was a master of Sorseu, while Caleb had near perfect forms of Vaapad.

The two forms complimented each other in ways Mace had never considered.

"Korkie is like his father - he holds a certain kind of darkness in him. Imagine how terrifying a Sith they could both be."

Depa hummed, watching the blades screech together from above. The pair had been going at it for nearly an hour, but it seemed like Korkie was winning. He kept pressing forward at every opening, as Vaapad wasn't meant to be used for long stretches of time.

"Would you take Obi-Wan's next kid as a padawan?"

Mace snorted, watching his grandpadwan stumble and try to recover his ground. "That's assuming Obi-Wan moves back to Coruscant - and I'm not about to press Duchess Kryze on the matter. She terrifies me more than the war ever did."

"I bet Korkie would appreciate - " Depa cut herself off when Caleb fell to the ground with a grunt, his lightsaber clattering out of his hand.

Korkie grinned, pushing back part of his hair while he pointed the saber at the padawan. "Good match Caleb - we should do it again, maybe with different forms to test our weaknesses."

Caleb gave a nod, accepting the hand Korkie gave once the lightsaber was disengaged and hauling himself to his feet. "For someone who wasn't trained in the Temple, your form is impeccable."

"Thanks! I used to hack into the Temple servers and find training videos!" Korkie winced as soon as he said it, clipping his lightsaber to his belt and looking at Mace. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Mace tilted his head, studying the young man for some time before smirking. "Apology accepted, Your Highness."

"After the inauguration of the new chancellor today, you have to present Mandalore's plea to have the peace negotiations begin on a neutral system, right? So whoever is making the compromises is less bias?" Caleb called his lightsaber to his hand, inspecting it for damage before clipping it to his belt.

"Sort of - but that's tomorrow. I have to remind the Senate - and then via Holo the Seperatist Senate - that Mandalore and the Council of Neutral Systems defend peace, and that we will remain open to conduct peace negotiations in our system or another neutral system."

"I'm not brave enough for politics - good luck." Caleb led the way to climb the stairs of the training room. He was given a water canister by his master, nodding gratefully.

Korkie shrugged, leaning against the bannister of the viewing area, which led into the gymnasium. "I was born a prince... can't exactly choose to not engage in politics - but at least I don't have anyone telling me who to love or how to feel every fucking day."

Depa snorted, patting her master's shoulder and turning around to leave. "Looks like you won't get another padawan."

"I'd rather not be a Jettise foundling," Korkie muttered, wrinkling his nose while he followed everyone out.

Mace dropped back to walk with him, waving at the gaggle of senior padawans and new Jedi knights playing Limminie together while they all filed out of the gymnasium. The air outside the gymnasium was considerably cooler, and no one had to speak as loudly.

"You have that negative of a view of the Jedi, yet you keep accepting our hospitality?"

"Well legally you have too - I'm the son of the few leaders that can negotiate peace." Korkie smirked at the eye roll he received, then his face became grim. He slowed down, eventually stopping and folding his arms across his chest. "Master Windu, I have spent my childhood with the fear that my father would not come back from his missions...or that he would one day realize that we didn't matter to him and...and Anakin Skywalker and Siri Tachi were more important to him than us…"

Mace opened his mouth to defend the man he had known since he was a padawan, then closed it with a snap. He realized he didn't know Obi-Wan kenobi, not on a personal level like Anakin or Quinlan or Korkie or even Depa knew him. Ben Kenobi, as his wife affectionately referred to him as, was a much different man than General Kenobi, just like master and student and teacher and mentor and father and husband were all titles he held.

"...but one core thing about Pops is that he cares deeply about everyone around him, would go to the end of the Galaxy for them...that's why he always went on missions, before and during the war. Because he wanted a better Galaxy for everyone, for his family."

"...he's a good man, Korkie. And so are you." Mace laid a hand on the young man's shoulder and offered a smile. "I'll meet you at the landing bay in an hour? I'll escort you to the Senate building."

* * *

"My god," Anakin whispered while he leaned against the Senate pod opening of his wife, looking out at the thousands of Senators that were assembled. There was a feeling of peace and giddines in the building that was surrounding everyone.

It was a little ethereal, watching Mon Mothma step in the Chancellor's chair, dressed in white, curious to whom would be swearing her in.

Palpatine was of course dead, his body burning in the boiler under the Jedi Temple. He had held the title of Supreme Chancellor and Speaker of the House.

Mas Amedda was currently sitting in prison, and he had held the titles of Vice Chair, President of the Senate and Secratary of State.

Now that his mind was clear of all the years of Dark Side whispers (well, mostly), he mostly understood why Padme had always been frustrated with the organization of the Senate. Too many people held to many titles.

...and then he realized who currently held the power in the Republic.

Grand Master and Grand General of the Grand Army of the Republic was behind her, holding the constitution of the Republic in his grizzled hands. He hopped onto a seat that had been modified for him, his Hologram showing the pair of them to everyone in the Senate Hall.

He wanted to say he was paying attention to the inauguration, but he really wasn't. He was still tense, worried that Palpatine's supporters would come and destroy the peace fragile peace that was blanketing the Galaxy. He wanted a calmer Galaxy for his twins, whom were several kilometers away in their nursery, being cared for by the staff that doted on them and loved them like family. He wanted to keep training Ahsoka, to teach her the Galaxy wasn't just war, that he himself could learn to balance life as a father and husband and Jedi knight.

...master.

"Present, I do, the 448th Supreme Chancellor of the Galatic Republic, Mon Mothma of Chandrila."

Applause erupted. The noise was deafening. From her pod, seated with Bail Organa and Korkie Kryze-Kenobi and Mace Windu, Padme Amidala turned and gave him the brightest smile in the world.

...and everything, he realized, would be okay.

* * *

_A / N: I could wrap it up here, but ya know, Korkie in Mandalorian armor guys..._


	16. Truce

Chapter Fifteen: Truce

* * *

Anakin knocked on the door of the apartment, feeling entirely unsure of what he was doing. Well, he knew what he was doing. He had requested to be Korkie's escort to the Senate hearing. It was a given...he felt like he needed to be prove himself to this kid.

The door slid open and Anakin stepped in, preparing a speech about how much he wanted to apologize for taking so much of Obi-Wan's time.

And then -

"Uncle Anakin - hey, come here, I want your opinion on something."

"Uhhh...yeah sure." Anakin walked carefully into the apartment, glancing around at the living space. He had never realized how messy it was, how many books were crammed onto shelves and on various services. A few crisp plants were in pots, like a forgotten hobby. There were several dozen still photos on the walls as well...as he realized that one wedding photo that he had always thought was Obi-Wan's parents was actually... Obi-Wan and Satine, holding a toddler Korkie between them and grinning at the camera.

The rooms to the two bedrooms were open, though he was distracted by Korkie pouring two teacups and waving him over.

"I'm trying to figure out how to make a Beskar hilt for my lightsaber but I can't figure out what the melting point difference is between Beskar and Haysian Smelt so my kyber crystal won't become unstable."

"...uhhh...you have an amethyst crystal right? Those are generally more prone to being unstable... especially depending on its user's mental state."

Korkie snorted, jotting something down on some flimsi and taking a sip of tea before coughing. "Oh that's hot."

"I like the idea of a Beskar hilt though. It's hard to work with...can you find someone to craft it for you?"

"Ehh, not everyone hates Jedi in the Mandalorian sector. I'm sure I could find someone." Korkie gave a deep breath, finally looking at him. "Speaking of hate, I really want to hate you."

"I figured." Anakin pulled a piece of flimsi towards him, studying the algorithms before shaking his head. "You're a smart kid, Korkie. Obi-Wan never shut up about you, ever. He always been so proud of you."

"...he never shut up about you either." Korkie pushed a hand through his hair, a chunk of it falling in his face even after he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I always envied all your adventures, all the time you spent with him...and as a teenager, from the stories he told..."

"I have been meaning to apologize. I knew you to be the nephew of some friend of his...I just never thought there was a connection beyond that."

Korkie sat down at the table, waving for Anakin to sit too. "We have time before the Senate hearing - you're apologizing for something you didn't know about?"

"Yes. But Obi-Wan made his choice...and I'm so sorry you were hurt in the process. No kid should have to deal with that."

Korkie took a too large sip of tea to avoid looking at Anakin Skywalker. He had been so angry at Anakin for so long that he didn't know how to react...or how to react to feeling all the anger at Anakin for simply being alive, at his dad for his choices, at himself for not being enough…

With a heavy sigh he banged his head against the table, knowing he was being dramatic but not caring.

His parents were far more dramatic than he could ever be.

"I hate you," Korkie muttered. "You're really nice and good and it's exhausting being angry at someone you don't even know."

"Don't I know it," Anakin whispered. He hadn't touched his tea, but now he took a sip - and promptly gagged. "Argh, sepnir - you're just like your dad, he likes gross shit like this."

Korkie lifted his head and barked out laugh, one that was a little to high and rough and sounding exactly like his mother. Glancing at the clock, he stood. "Well - time to see if the Galaxy will let Mandalore be a location for peace negotiations!"

* * *

"Good luck kid," Anakin muttered while he saw Korkie stand from his pod in the center of the Senate while Mon Mothma rose and the current head of the Seperatist state, Esu Rotsino.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to this special occasion," Mon Mothma began, her voice ringing through the Senate. "We have all fought long and hard to arrive here, many of us losing friends and innocence and jobs...and in some cases, entire worlds and civilizations."

_"If I may, Chancellor - we here in the Abroin sector deeply sympathize with everyone who has suffered." _Senator Esu swallowed hard, her lekku trembling for everyone to see. _"I encouraged my people and so many planets to leave the Republic - and now I realize it was a mistake...we all have suffered terribly from this civil war, because that is what this was. Miscommunication in the most dreadful way possible, with trillions of loves lost and trillions scarred for decades to come."_

"Indeed... though I believe the first step is finalizing a truce before we discuss melding our Galaxy back together..." Mon Mothma turned. "Your Highness?"

Korkie straightened, clearly his throat while he surveyed the Senate. There was a pull in the Force, like he was channeling all the energy he could towards him.

Probably unconsciously, Anakin thought while he saw his wife straighten.

Korkie was far more powerful in the Force than he thought. The mild chattering of the Senate ceased when he tapped at the mic.

"We have tried to meld our two governments back together before, on Mandalore - it would have succeeded, I believe, if there had not been a Sith Lord in our midst, pulling the strings for gods know how long."

He let his words sink in, and then continued to speak. "My people offer their home and their system to encourage and negotiate peace. We offer housing and bread from the Kryze pockets, just as the same we offer our poorest of people…" Korkie glanced down, his shoulders slumping while murmurs began to run through the Senate.

"Order!" Mon snapped. "Order, please."

_"Yes, order," _Senator Esu called. _"Your - "_

"My people have a history of waging war against the Galaxy, against the Jedi. I am the first to admit I am biased, being born to two people before they were wed, a Jedi general and not a peacekeeper, a Mandalorian who refused to handle a sword after watching her people slaughtered at a young age." Korkie stated across the Senate, his voice growing stronger. "Mandalore is one of thousands of systems that has proclaimed neutrality. Please...pick one of us to help end this war."

The arguing began. It quickly went over Anakin's head. He used to pride himself with being able to follow Senate hearings, but the emotions in the room were making it hard to concentrate.

His wife stayed quiet, watching everyone bicker and argue and procrastinate the vote to move forward with the peace treaty as long as possible.

"You're not gonna say anything?"

Padmé looked at him, a little sad. "They know my place. Everything will work out."

He squinted at her, but didn't have to wait long. The vote...the vote was so close.

Sixty-eight percent wanted to end the war.

The peace treaty would go through.

Across the sea of people, Korkie was grinning.

* * *

"Satine... Satine."

After the third time he said her name Satine cracked her eyes open, craning her neck to peer at him in the dim light. They had always kept a small, fake candle on each nightstand, which provided just enough light to see.

All she saw was his bloodshot eyes and the faint glow of the Holoscreen on his nightstand. Putting a hand instinctively to her belly - which was more bloated than rounded, since she was only thirteen weeks - she raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You fell asleep during the Senate hearing - the peace treaty will go forth. Korkie just signed the agreement - you're getting a communication tomorrow from the Confederacy of Independent States, the Galatic Republic, and the neutral systems agreeing to host it."

Relief filled her. Trying to keep from sobbing, Satine smiled when her husband helped move her to her other side and then proceeded to gather her close. Tears were seeping into her hair, and she was pretty sure she was soaking his nightshirt.

"It's over... it's over Satine," Obi-Wan whispered brokenly. His hands were shaking on her back. "It's over."

"I know," Satine whispered while they separated. She would thank whatever deity for the rest of her life that Obi-Wan survived the war and all its hardships.

"I don't have to fight. I don't have to lose more men."

"I can feed my people...I'm so proud of Korkie."

"He has you to thank for his poise and political fascination, my love. That's certainly not my influence - that's all you."

Satine frowned, reaching out and scratching his beard lightly. "Why do you continue to believe you have no value? Korkie is wonderful because of both of us, not just you. I could have never raised such a kid without you, even if you were light-years away sometimes...

Obi-Wan opened his mouth hesitantly, closed it, then put a hand on her thigh. "Can we talk about the baby?"

"A rather abrupt change in topic."

"I'm thinking of the future because of the treaty," Obi-Wan tried to defend himself, but his smile fell short.

Satine took one of his hands. "Are you worried about something? We're not to old to have kids again, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, no...no...ahh." Obi-Wan swallowed, his gaze flicking to her wheelchair tucked between the bed and the nightstand. Quickly pressing her knuckles to his lips, he jolted when she cupped his cheek in her hand. He looked so... exhausted.

"I'm so excited for this child Tina... we've been through so much and you've given me two and soon to be three gifts - your love and two children that are so lucky to have you as a mother."

Satine knew he was stalling. "Korkie is lucky to have you as his father - and so will this one. You sell yourself short, my dear."

"...I feel like I'm betraying Korkie by choosing family over the Order this time."

Satine pulled her head back a little. This was the first time he had broached the subject of leaving the Jedi Order in years. She didn't want to pry though...that could wait until morning.

"You're not Obi. Korkie has a good head on his shoulders... even if he does sometimes like bad ideas like his dad." Satine smirked at the small chuckle that came out of him, though she quickly went more serious. "Even if part of him is frustrated with you - or us - I doubt it'll last long. He - "

"What if he never speaks to us again?" Obi-Wan whispered brokenly. "I don't want to be light-years from my son and not know how he's doing, if he's okay."

"I... have the same fear, but I think we raised him better than that." Satine rubbed his knuckles, watching his expression. "That's...not everything is there?"

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head slowly. Squeezing her hand, he looked at her. "What if there are complications because you're paralyzed? What if something happens to you or the baby?"

And there it was. She had to admit to herself it had crossed her mind, but she wasn't overly concerned. "People have babies in conditions worse than mine all the time Obi. I - "

"What if you're not strong enough to - to carry the baby, to push it out? Or you have blood clots or something equally horrific because - "

Satine squeezed his hands to cut him off, trying to keep a straight face and not give in to much to her own fears. It wouldn't do to be anxious the entire pregnancy - she had enough stress with rebuilding after the war. "I've had a baby before Obi...thirty hours of labor, but I've succeeded before...I don't have to hide this pregnancy."

"I know, I know...I'm just... it's different this time, Tina. It just feels different. A good different... despite my fears."

Satine leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat start to calm down again.

"I have the same fears you know," she whispered while he twined their fingers together. "I just... haven't said much. Too busy with the war ending."

Obi-Wan used his free hand to smooth a hand over her back, calloused fingers running over smooth skin. "I am excited, you know. I can't believe we're doing this again...and when there's _peace."_

* * *

_A / N: hello my dears! This chapter I'm kind of unsure of, but I really like the first scene._


End file.
